


Two sides, same coin

by ziim



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Blood, Catra is all talk and no bite, Demon! Adora, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I love that small spice of MURDER, I think the summary doesn't really say anything, Magic, Mutual Teasing, SHE DOES BITE, SO, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Witch! Catra, although Adora is more forceful, just read a little of the first chapter?, oh fuck no, toxic behaviour, uuuhhh character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziim/pseuds/ziim
Summary: In a world where angels, demons, mythics, dwarfs, elves, witches lay around the darkest corners of humanity, a silent game has been played since the beginning of ages. A game where only a selected few know the rules of, while others are deemed disposable. But there’s a third party in it all, maybe even a fourth… Where Catra had been set to forever only watch, never playing along the higher beings.Except the wild cat isn’t one to wield.1318666“An illegal playground? How did I get here?”“Okay… listen. I just need you to win a fight against her. What do you want?”“Your soul.”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 160





	1. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pile of unfinished projects glaring at me starting ANOTHER one
> 
> Suddenly I’m blind…

Her day couldn’t have been _worse_. And that was saying something after living with someone like Shadow Weaver for twelve years- in a coven that worships the woman, no less. She is an exceptional witch this, grew up a child prodigy that; but all the while humbles with an intact soul for the past _twelve_ years.

 _Oh, mother dearest…_ A certain brunette giggled sarcastically under her breath.

The count of years rang any bells? That’s because who has been actually taking the weight of summoning demon after demon is the ungrateful, corrupted, cursed child of the devil that Shadow Weaver had took under her wing.

But said child never really cares about being used- she doesn’t know anything else, after all. It is a sign of affection to her, as twisted as it sounds. What she constantly raged about- when she was younger- was actually how her mother never taught her anything, not even a simple light spell for when the unsatiated demons came for her in the night. That never stopped her from learning by herself though. A stolen book here, drifting offerings there-

“What you gonna do about it?” Lucifer, their century’s child prodigy of the turn challenged. He has shown more talent than Shadow Weaver in her youths so far, and the witch had happily taken him as her protégé- much to her actual daughter’s frustration. “Hm, _Catra_?” He even stole the name that was rightfully _hers_ , as the two refuse to call each other by what they desire.

“I don’t have time for this, _Micah_ ”, she hissed. “Go back inside some bitch’s skirt already!”

“Oh, I plan to.” He smirked and hovered more above where she was _trying_ to read a book about mythic creatures (one of the few Shadow Weaver allows her to- not that that ever stopped her before). “I’m just reading with you, am I _that_ of a nuisance to you?”

“Yes.” Catra got up from the floor, huffing to leave the greenhouse as she closed her book with a loud _poof_ from the dust of it. _More like_ black- _house,_ she thought about all the dead or deadly nature around them.

“Okay, okay! I’ll leave!” Lucifer rounded her before she could reach the glass door, putting his hands up in surrender. “Just- I thought you wanted to summon a demon yourself last time. Why are you reading about walking leaves or ants with a will to conquer the world?”

“I…” Although anyone who watched them interact would say they absolutely _hate_ each other, that actually founded a strange bound between the young-adults over their years of scalding each other’s showers, putting dwarfs stolen gold underneath Lucifer’s bed that one-time, compelling Catra to sleep in a test she needed the grade to pass. They aren’t _friends_ in any way, no. But Lucifer at least knows that Catra practices behind Shadow Weaver’s tentacles, and doesn’t snitch on her. “I’m going to do it tonight, by the way. Cover for me?”

The dark-haired boy with a sorry excuse of a beard narrowed his eyes at her, then crossed his arms over his chest in a power pose. Catra has never _directly_ asked for his help before, after all. “Hm…” He tapped his finger on his chin, faking to be thinking about it and grinned from the girl ready to punch him and yell ‘You know what?! Never mind! I don’t need-’. “Sure”, he answered instead.

“Really?”, she questioned with wide eyes.

“Really. Miss Weaver wants me to go with her to the mass tonight anyway, I’ll just stall her more.”

 _The mass…_ Catra totally forgot about it, and it burned slightly that her mother never takes her to it. She feels stupid now, to have asked for help in the first place, when they are already going out. On the other hand, it felt reassuring that Micah agreed to it- not that she would ever admit it out loud or to herself. “Oh, yeah, the weakly reunion to discuss what next deed to plan for humanity that you call a _mass._ Perks of being a witch’s slave, I don’t have to watch them licking Weaver’s ass and thank her for it.”

Lucifer gave her a thin line of smile, in which she didn’t understand the emotions that it carried. “It usually lasts for an hour, but I’ll try to drag it for another one just in case.”

1318666

Catra watched her mother and protégé disappear in the circle of charcoal as soon as the clock strook midnight, lighting flames around until the black stones combusted in black ashes. She turned away from the window after, and ran to the basement, almost tripping down the stairs and having to rely on her feline’s instincts to fall upright.

Grimoire’s on summoning demons or other high rank sorcery are kept under lock and key in Weaver’s study. She could pick the lock, but her mother would know so immediately.

The magicat took a deep breath, remembering the words repeated to her over the years of being the vessel to receive Hell’s flames, instead of the witch casting it. Although she couldn’t make out anything at first- because of the overwhelming pain of having her _soul_ burn, not her flesh- she had managed the whole script recently.

Satisfied she literally knew it by heart now, Catra took what she needed from the basement: a pot of purple, black and green extract of dead flowers and a bottle of blue holy water.

What Micah doesn’t know is why she wants to summon a demon. Rather than that, she _needs_ to.

After pulling a back cloak over her scrawny figure, the magicat left the house in a hurry. She turned on Weaver’s car, not knowing how to teleport just yet. She speeded through the streets instead, breaking the speed limits over and over, until she got to an unfinished concrete building in the middle of nowhere.

There are a few cars nearby, but the infinite line of people outside says otherwise the normal huge crowd. She parked the car at the front, but walked around the line and to the back. A brute man with black skin and white tattoos all over his exposed biceps, neck, legs and face; he stood tall by the staff entrance and gave her a hard look. “Catra.”

“Hordak.” She narrowed her eyes as well, until he stepped aside.

There is only one ‘fight’ tonight, _hers._ The place hosts all kind of events, and they decided to test a duel of summoning demons this week. They called her for it, since they didn’t want a whole championship from an idea that could possibly bring down a whole block. But to bring enough audience, they also called their star wizard to fight the little girl who had brought some attention the last and only time she had been there.

Now, Catra made her way downstairs and to the cheering crowd. She knew from Hordak’s glare she was late, so she slid the metal bars aside without a second thought. The cheering shouted even more from her abrupt entrance, then booed her right after. She blocked it out of her senses though, choosing instead to focus on the figure turning to her.

“Finally! And here I was thinking you stood me out on our first date!” The man grinned. He was young and handsome, Catra gave him that. But the jingling golden accessories only brought a frown to her face. She thought he was this almighty undefeated champion- “I never underestimate my opponents, girl.”

“… Good to know”, Catra answered. Gold is basically a power source to black magic, and even attracts _some_ demons. For him to bring this many, it made her grin from being taken seriously.

“Wildcat has finally entered the stage!”, came the narrator’s voice from above them in the pit. “Start the rituals!”

First- she wrote the familiar verses on the ground with the extract of dead flowers:

Εδώ είναι η Σοφία.

Αφήστε αυτόν που έχει

κατανόηση να μετρήσει τον

αριθμό του θηρίου ))) 666

Second- drops of blue water were scattered around it.

Third- she pulled her pocket knife out and made a deep cut by her left shoulder in a swift motion. The girl barely flinched from opening the wound again, letting the warm red and dense liquid run down her arm. It touched her fingertips… “Εδώ είναι η Σοφία. Αφήστε αυτόν που έχει κατανόηση να μετρήσει τον αριθμό του θηρίου”, she chanted the words previously written, just as the blood touched the concrete floor. Familiar blue flames lit her body almost instantly and she didn’t have time to process she actually managed to do it without a Grimoire. Her opponent felt it about three seconds after her and they glared at each other.

The type of pain that eats your soul is excruciating to say the least. It makes you _want_ to die, rather than be scared you’re going to. All your fears, anxieties, angst is escalated to a maximum before it actually breaks the soul. Some say that the blue flame is, in the immaterial world, evaluating your spirit and a pure soul wouldn’t suffer from it.

Catra gritted her lip, drawing blood from it. Her nails also completely stretched and carving her palms. She closed her eyes, feeling her hair lifted up to the ceiling from the force of it coming from the ground. She always feels it all, but keeps this naïve hope that it wouldn’t hurt one day, and she could prove that she isn’t the corrupted being the coven labelled her as. Needless to say, today hurt as well as her soul was becoming even shattered.

The magicat opened her eyes again- this time to the blinding ceiling first, then at her opponent. He was dealing with the pain almost the same way as her, but also cried on top of it. Catra doesn’t have any more tears to shed, felt them only dry on her now red eyes.

She managed to count to ten in her head, until the man in front of her dropped to his knees, letting go of his flame. She again had to give it to him: people usually only last three seconds.

Catra couldn’t hear the crowd awed of her and punched her heart to last longer. This is it. If she loses, her cover would likely be blown and Shadow Weaver would probably cast a spell to trap her in the house, on top of whatever punishments she could think of. If she wins, she would have enough money to pay Double Trouble and have her vanish without a trace for the coven to track her down.

As much as she has a tiny space in her heart for her mother, she couldn’t do it anymore. She had begged on her knees the last time the woman wanted to use her as a power source.

It hurt. So. Much.

This needs to be the last time either way. She only has to endure it this one last time, so even if she loses, her soul would be carved enough that Weaver wouldn’t be able to use it anymore.

_“Again.” Her mother opened an older Grimoire, closing the other one as she did so._

_Catra was splayed on the ground, not even able to fall on her knees. “W-what?”_

_“You heard me. Get up.” Weaver glared at her. “That was pathetic. Twelve seconds? Really? Are you_ mocking _me?”_

_“No- No! Please! I-I” The brunette tried to speak, before she felt tentacles made of shadow forcefully lifting her up. “Wait! Just give me-”, her own screams interrupted her this time, as the blue flames started burning her again._

_“Again.”_

_Again,_ Catra now chanted to herself as her life mantra. The crowd went quiet after another ten seconds- just as her opponent’s demon started to form, but they weren’t paying attention to him. She laughed- a hoarse, purposefully drawn-out laughter that lasted until her vision went blank.

She didn’t let go of the flame. It burned even brighter instead, but she didn’t see it happen. Her body felt numb, _empty._ Like something really precious just vanished from her grasp, while she didn’t know she _had_ something precious in the first place.

_“Hey”, the shadow greeted her. Catra looked oddly at it, realizing it is her own shadow. Everything around is black- up and down, right and left- as the shadow is a dark red._

_“Who are you?”_

_The shadow smiled, as if analyzing the feline. Seemingly after getting what it wanted, it relaxed. “Goodbye.”_

Catra recovered her vision, but couldn’t remember anything. She looked around the quiet audience.

“A HUNDRED SECONDS!”, someone shouted and the cheering busted again. The magicat then realized where and why she is there, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

The flame had subsided without her calling it off, so she waited for her demon while smirking to her opponent. His demon appeared to be Huntara- if her mother’s coven have their descriptions right- a purple skinned, huge woman with white hair in a hunter’s attire, a high demon and fight centric.

It would have been worrisome if Catra hadn’t scored one hundred, but she still felt a little irked. Then blue flames exploded from the holy water, around and vanishing the scripts she wrote on the ground, and a blonde woman with her face full of ice cream she was still eating appeared. Confusion replaced irk.

The crowd busted in laughter. “I’ve never seen such bad luck before!”, they shouted among those lines.

The star wizard didn’t laugh, only looked at his demon curiously. Huntara also seemed confused, but knew something to tell her summoner as they whispered about.

“Make your contracts!”, the narrator dictated after some snarky comments.

Catra watched as her demon swallowed a spoon of ice cream. Summoning isn’t a one-way end; the demon has to be open to it. As far as the witchery community knows, they actually reserve time and wait to be called upon as a form of work _._ Of course, that only applies to high demons, not the last classes. So, right now, the audience thought Catra had summoned a low one, and so did she.

“Uh…” The demon looked at her unsurely. She has her hair up in a tight ponytail and wears lose clothing, which hide well her muscles beneath.

“Which rank are you?” Catra practically demanded from the creature of the dark.

Blondie got up, leaving her ice cream and spoon on the ground. “Where am I?”, she whispered about.

“Which. Rank. Are you?”

That got the demon to stare back. “An illegal playground? How did I get here?”

“I summoned you, duh!” The magicat tossed her hands in the air, clearly exasperated before taking a deep breath. _No, I made a hundred seconds, maybe she just forgot she left the seal open or something._ “Okay… listen. I just need you to win a fight against her.” She motioned to Huntara. “What do you want?”

The demon still looked troubled, but flashed a smirk at her opponent and back at her summoner. “Sure, why not.” _Fuuuuuuck, this girl is_ hot. _No, focus!_ She isn’t a demon open for summoning, but shrugged as a new experience to try in the end. What does she _want_? She never did this before, so she thought about the whole normal soul thing- _She… doesn’t have a soul? That can’t be right. How is she even alive?!_ “You-”

“And one side is set! What will it be for Wildcat?!”, the narrator shouted as the star wizard finished bargaining with his demon.

“So?”, Catra pressed. She didn’t know who this demon was, and she knew all the high ones listed in Weaver’s books.

“Hm…” The demon analyzed her summoner as well. “Your soul.” _She has to have one, right? Maybe I’m just bad at seeing it, or they figured out how to store it somewhere else…_

The magicat blinked. Soul tributes are an outdated thing- demons don’t ask for them anymore- while the one before her seemed oblivious to it. Either way, would Catra go that far?

Yes.

“Deal”, she answered with her own type of fire in her eyes. Normally they would tell each other their names to seal the contract now, but Catra has to do it the old fashion way, by writing her name on her hand with charcoal and extending for the demon to kiss.

Blondie grinned a goofy smile and took her hand, bowing slightly. The kiss felt warm to both parties as the contract was set. “The Path has casted me as Adora, fallen angel of the Last Testament, Apocalypse. Carrier of The Prophecy. Now Guardian Demon of the Five Gates of Hell. As my name and titles progress, I accept your request and shall take my offering after the job is done.”

Catra listened to it all, but barely processed the information. _A fallen angel?! And from the_ Apocalypse _at that?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to put Hordak where he appeared, it just kind of happened. I was describing a random tough guy, but you can always just think of canon him or my accidental version
> 
> Comments or sincere criticism give me fuel to write! So if you'd kindly feed this starving soul...


	2. You never believed me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahhh I reviewed the first chapter and found a LOT of mistakes, which almost killed me for posting it without reviewing it more times. It was more about the verb tenses, so you miiiiiight realize that it’s different in this chapter because, again, I messed up in the previous one  
> okay, shutting up now

Adora looked back at her purple-skinned old friend, smirking devilishly like she had never been called an angel before. “So, what will it be, Hunt?”

Huntara smirked with just as much conviction, if not more. “Come on, _She-ra_ ”, she called with her finger. “Just like old times, huh? I’ll give you five seconds before feeding you dirt!”

The fallen angel let her wings out and launched forward in a swift motion. They are long, black and feathery, much so that some feathers spurted about. Catra watched Huntara only dodge for the said five seconds, but not without backing away slightly. Then the demon fought back and they started forcefully sparing. They looked to be having more fun than anything, so the magicat gritted her nail as her anxiety ate her. _Come on, come on… Stop playing!_

Huntara made a big swing of her axe, yet didn’t land on anything. Adora took the advantage to spin and kick the white-haired head. _Hard._ The cracking of skull could be heard all throughout the stadium, while the high demon was sent flying to the other side of the pit.

Adora put her slippers back on, since it had slipped from her feet, before stretching her arms to the ceiling. “That can’t _possibly_ be all you got”, she mocked.

Once the smoke cleared out, Catra frowned to not seeing a passed-out demon there. Huntara appeared back behind Adora, tripping the blonde girl and jumping to crush her with her elbow. Blondie scurred away in time though, and pushed her hands above her head to get up.

“Lucky shot.”

Huntara laughed at it, running to tackle the girl. Adora flapped her wigs and ran right at it too, but a millisecond before the demon caught her, she ducked down, then forward with her flame horns out. The blue fire pierced through flash easily, sharper than Excalibur’s blade and hot from the first gates of Hell itself, before she took it out to jump back.

“Pierce strike! The winner is WILDCAT!”, the narrator announced and the crowd cheered louder than ever.

Adora looked confused at her summoner. Huntara wouldn’t go down from _that_ ; it doesn’t even slow her down. “Already?”

“HA! Don’t get cocky on me now, She-ra! If this was a real fight, we both know who’d win”, Huntara mocked. The girl in question just waved at the high demon becoming ashes.

Catra held the fallen angel’s stare. _She won. She won! SHE WON!_ Then let go of the breath of her life, feeling bubbly from the sudden sense of freedom _._ But- “Your… your offering, come with me?”

Adora nodded and followed her summoner out the pit.

1318666

After Catra told the hosts of Double Trouble’s bank account, she made her way out in the night and to Weaver’s car. The line of people outside became dispersed, as they entered the building for the next event, and the previous audience went out.

“You’re awfully quiet for a demon”, the magicat hissed. _Almost like a puppy. Ugh, I_ hate _dogs._

“Just… curious…”

“About what? Not that I would…”, Catra trailed as she was slowly backed against the car, “…answer. Uh, what are you doing?”

Adora kept her stare fixed on the girl’s chest, as she brought a hand to also touch it. Then she looked up and smirked, seeing the brunette visibly flinch. _Does- what was that again?_ _Lesbian panic?_ Blondie completely forgot what she was looking for in the first place.

Catra couldn’t breathe. Those _fucking annoying confident_ eyes of a demon were blue up close, and she felt compelled to not look away even for a second. She at least felt the hand on her chest trace its way up to her neck.

“ _Breath_ , love.”

Like a switch turned back in her mind, Catra slapped the pale hand away and panted. “W-what?”

The fallen angel frowned, looking down at her hand. She felt sure to have slightly touched scarred tissue. But on the girl’s _neck_? Scars? Then she remembered what she had been up to. “I… was trying to look for your soul again, but… it really isn’t there. When did the humans learn to storage souls?”

The magicat frowned right back. “We haven’t. What are you talking about?”

 _So, I’m really bad at it._ Adora conflicted. How was she going to take her soul, if she couldn’t even spot it? “Forget it. I’ve never done this before, so I’m gonna call a friend to help out.” She spread one of her wings out, taking a black feather before closing it to the immaterial world again.

Catra looked startled, but recovered her senses once the demon started writing in the air. “Wait! Wait! We’re going to do it here?! _Right now_?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I… I just thought I would have a bit more time”, whisper.

Adora didn’t hear it, and finished the invisible scrimptions to call for her friend. Not even ten seconds after she let her hand down and burned the feather with blue flames, pretty much everyone around felt a shift in the air. Then an exasperated girl with pink hair appeared out of nowhere- purple sparkles following her presence.

“ADORA! Are you alright?!”, she shouted and grabbed the fallen angel by the shoulders, examining her this and that way.

“Glimmer- Glimmer, calm down!”

“Who are _you_? Stay away!” ‘Glimmer’ threatened Catra, ready to teleport them away.

“Don’t!” Adora pulled away. “Listen to me!”

“… What…?” Her friend confused, while a certain brunette giggled about from the interaction.

 _Damn, I’ve never met a demon out of place before. Let alone_ two _!_ And that was saying something after summoning them since she was eight years old.

“I need your help with something.”

“… You’re not in danger…?”

“No.”

“You’re not about to do something stupid?”

“Well, no-”

“Adora! We talked about this! Do you have _any_ idea how alarming it is to receive a message to your _heart_?!” She irked of annoyance now.

“I don’t have my phone with me, okay! And this _is_ important!”

Glimmer grunted some more, murmuring curses from all kinds of language under her breath. “You’re lucky I wasn’t with Bow. He would’ve totally sent you to Hell for a whole month this-”

“Please don’t.”

“-time. What is _so_ important you didn’t think to just ask someone to lend you a phone?”

“Oh… yeah. I could’ve done that. Sorry.” Adora flinched from the glare intensifying on her. “Uhm, okay- yeah. Let’s just get this over with. I want to take her soul, but can’t spot it.”

Both pair of eyes now turned to Catra, who forced herself to not cower away from two powerful demons fixed on her. “Hey, name’s Catra.”

Glimmer took the outstretched hand and shook it gently, never losing the confusion from her features. “Glimmer… You’re… a human. What do they call your kind though? A _silheom_?”

“실험”, Catra pronounced the Korean words right for her. “Yeah, won’t you say your yada-yada titles like your… _friend_?”

Seemingly already annoyed with her too, the demon stood taler. “The End has casted me as Glimmer, royal demoness of The Sixth Capital Sin, Wrath. Queen of the Forth Gate of Hell. Captor and Judge of crimes until the corpse corrupts itself and goes to the last gate.”

The magicat had crossed her arms throughout the presentations, so she uncrossed them in the end to clap her hands. “Wow… I must admit you’re a little important, Sparkles.”

“Sparkle-”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Adora interrupted. “So, will you help me?”

“You know I would, but even I can’t create a soul. You know that’s angel stuff”, Glimmer inquired.

“She- SHE REALLY DOESN’T HAVE A SOUL-”

“Don’t shout!”, the queen interrupted this time. “Jeez! I just woke up, you know!”

“What… are you two talking about?” Catra caressed her sensible ears from all the yelling.

“Oh, yeah. How are you, like, _alive_?”

 _My soul? I don’t have one anymore? These girls are cra- the Hell Fire. No, that can’t be. Now_ I’m _crazy!_ She humored her own mind, before putting a shaking hand to her chest. That warm, red light isn’t there anymore. _No. No, no, no, no, no… NO!_ “What did you do to me?!”

“Me?!” Adora startled, then looked at her friend for answers. “What did I do?”

Glimmer had been waiting for her own answer, but reasoned she wasn’t going to get one from them at least. “You didn’t do anything. I can’t sense a single trace of you on her. Nor anybody else’s. She did this to _herself._ ”

Catra flinched, still a step on punching both of them away to get this over with already. “Stop talking. I need to… I need to think for a second.”

“Wait- if she doesn’t have a soul, what am I supposed to take as an offering?”

“That’s why you wanted her soul? Since when do you make contracts?”

“I don’t. She summoned me for a fight, so I went with it. Beat the shit out of Huntara.” Adora grinned. “How’s the score now? 734 x 740?”

“734 x 735, stop trying to increase your number every time you fight! Then when did you start letting the seal open? And…” Glimmer motioned to her careless outfit of sweatpants, long sleeved shirt and slippers; all shades of grey and white.

“Again, I don’t. And you aren’t much better yourself!” The fallen angel fired back to her oversized purple hoodie and really short black shorts; she got there barefooted.

“Well, _excuse me_ if-”

“SHUT. Up.” Catra passed back from around the car, to stand in front of them again. _Deep breaths, deep breaths…_ “Adora… what do you want?”

Said blonde girl looked to her summoner, then to her friend. “I don’t- I don’t know the _rules_ here?”

Glimmer sighed, massaging her temples to remember her studies and general knowledge. “Right. Basically, uh… Since your contractor can’t hold her end of the bargain, you are… entitled? Yes, that seems right. You are entitled to ask for something of equivalent value or higher.”

Catra caught Adora’s insecure glance. “What she said.”

“So, anything?”

“Yes, Adora. What do you want?”

 _For the Stars, she’s even hotter when she’s pissed. And did those fluffy ears just batted?! Oh, right, I have to choose… something…_ The fallen angel licked her lips, completely losing her oblivious attitude from before. “I want what I wanted from before. _You._ ”

The magicat squeaked in surprise when a hand caught the small of her back and pulled her forward. This time though, she wasn’t looking at those entrancing eyes and could pull away at any second. But had really been the eyes that had imprisoned her?

Adora breathed down her neck, then looked at blue and gold eyes with her own startle. “You’re a virgin.”

“What?! No, I’m not-”

“I can tell you’re lying, honey.” The demon pressed harder against her, afraid that the girl would push her away any moment now.

“Demons don’t have that skill!”

“I don’t need one, I can smell it all over you. It’s rather a surprise I didn’t realize faster.”

Catra grunted. _This cocky little- I really am not though?!_ “Whatever. Just get it over with already.” She looked away, creeping a faint blush over her freckled cheeks. “But, like, can it- can it not be _here_ …?”

Adora couldn’t help it anymore, she let her giggles out first, until it became a whole laughter. The girl in her arms finally stranded away, muttering curses to Heaven and Hell. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! You’re just… so… _cute_!”

“Am not!”

“You really are…” Glimmer giggled along with her friend.

“ _Ugh_! You know what?! I don’t care what you want! See you never again!” Catra hurriedly entered Weaver’s car, quickly turning the engine on and driving away.

Halfway across the block, she looked to her rearview and the duo isn’t there anymore. Instead, they literally _blinked_ inside the car and Catra almost crashed it. “What the Hell?! Get out!”

“No can do, love. Where are we going?” Adora leaned on the driver’s seat, from the back seats of the car. Her breath tickled the feline’s ears yet again.

“I’m stopping the car and you’re getting out.”

“Look!”, the queen called now. “You’re really lucky it’s _us_ here! Any other demon would ruin your life until you gave them what they wanted, even torment or chase you.”

“Then tell me what you want!” Catra kept stepping on the gas faster and faster. Getting in Weaver’s car reminded her that it’s _Weaver’s car._ And it had been two hours already.

“Why are you so nervous? I don’t think it’s because of me...” The almighty fallen angel pouted.

“It’s not. It’s not- _ugh_! I’m so screwed…” She felt tears welling up to her eyes, but willed them away.

“What is it?”, both demons questioned. Their voices had been filled with something Catra didn’t understand being directed at _her. Worry? Now I’m really delusional. Or demented to be seeking affection from_ demons.

“Just… This isn’t my car. It’s my mother’s. And she’s going to be _really_ pissed when she finds out I took it.” _Why am I telling them this?_

“Is she the one who made those cuts in your neck?”, Adora asked blatantly. Glimmer looked at her incredulously.

“What- No. No, it’s… Doesn’t matter-”

“I don’t believe you. Let’s meet this mother dearest…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't particularly like this chapther, so I'm gonna post the next one on Friday to compensate for it, instead of waiting another week.


	3. Can you see it now, Adora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sipping on coffee with my burned vitamins floating. I don't know how I burned them either.

Drifting the car in high speed to park it already, then making sure it was the exact same way she had gotten it- Catra examined the three-store wooden house over. The lights are out, but that’s their standard for the night to collect black matter. What she looked for were tiny bits of flames moving around, or Micah’s flashlights, since he’s always too lazy to cast light.

There aren’t any. And it at least let her breath for a moment.

“Why aren’t we going in?”, whispered a certain blonde fallen angel.

“Shh…! I think she’s having a moment.”

Catra turned around and squinted her eyes at them. “Can you become shadows?” _I’ll just bring them to my room and talk once I put a soundproof spell over us. Shadow Weaver won’t notice use of magic, if she’s sleeping._

“Eh, it’s really uncomfortable. Like, you can hear and feel everything, but not really? I know some demons who got their minds even trapped in it-”

“Did I ask about your _fragile little feelings_ , princess?” Since she figured Adora wouldn’t answer from her shocked state, the magicat turned her glare to Glimmer.

“Only fallen angels can”, who quickly answered with a startle. “But, if we’re talking about stealth here, I can… possess you?”

“No offense, Sparkles, but I’m not into that.”

“Says the one who never did any-”

“Not a virgin! Just…” Catra turned to walk towards the house. “My business is with your friend; you can go home then.” She got to twisting the doorknob, before looking behind and spotting the rather larger shadow following her from the light of the Moon. “Glimmer?”

_“Here.”_

“Fuc- I told you not to possess me!” The magicat had to force herself to whisper-yell, jumping back from the door.

 _“It’s fiiiiiine. I’m just a voice, see? I won’t see into your darkest fears, despicable crimes, wooooo… So_ scary _… By the way, Adora can’t talk like that.”_

“I’m not _scared_ ”, she muttered under her breath. The feeling really wasn’t no more than someone whispering in the back of her mind, so she shrugged it _farther_ back. 

Inside the house is even darker, only with the little of moonlight passing through half closed velvet curtains. Her steps didn’t make any noise from years of practice of sneaking around, knowing exactly where the loose titles are and tiptoeing around them. The stairs were harder to manipulate though, but she just had to lift her foot one… more…

It creaked, much too fast from century’s old wood, and she winced her foot away at the noise that reverberated the house next. _Bitch never bothered to reform_ anything _in this madhouse! I swear!_

_“You know, I could’ve just teleported us to wherever. This is_ excruciating _to watch!”_

Catra suppressed a sarcastic giggle. _“Mother would’ve caught the demon activity, even if she is asleep. We’re only still breathing right now, because shadows and possessions are part of the immaterial world, and humans can’t sense it without touching it.”_

_“Way to call me useless with a lecture.”_

That got her to smirk and continue to wander around. The top of the stairs opens to a long corridor with a turn in the end. Shadow had given her the attic to do as she pleased (her bedroom), so she has to take that turn and get to another set of stairs. The only problem is having to pass by said woman’s bedroom. Catra kept chanting that maybe they haven’t come back yet, and pressed for it.

There’s a window right in front of Weaver’s bedroom, which is the only one without curtains, as it shines the whole moonlight in. It is also open now, and the feline felt all her fur bristle up from the cold breeze that passed. She shrugged, _Almost there…_

The window closed abruptly- the glass cracking to add to the things Shadow Weaver would never reform. Catra’s heightened hearing caught a figure leaning back against something, and she turned around to surely spot there a woman against the doorway to Shadow Weaver’s bedroom. _I’m dead._

“And here I was thinking you’d come get your punishment yourself, but then I see you only sneaking around more _,_ without even the decency to greet me?” Her voice was all too familiar to a pair of furry ears- hoarse and demanding, yet with the utter false softness of a false mother figure. Always giving some kind of false affection, just to punish her daughter with the exact same tone. Over and over. Over and over.

 _“Again”_ , Catra’s memories screamed. She had to remind herself of that little detail of adjective before every description: _false._

“Oh, what do I do with you, child? I put a roof above your head, feed you, pay for your clothes, pay for your education, turn a blind eye to you stealing my books and resources. But that wasn’t enough? You had to steal my car too? I don’t suppose you’ll be paying for the gas money used either, hm?”

Catra was stocked in place- couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t _feel. She knows._

“Of course, I know. I _let_ you have a little fun casting glitter around. You were no danger to me, child. I knew you didn’t have talent for much else.” Shadow Weaver could read her ‘daughter’ like any poorly written fanfiction with obvious plot-twists from the first 1k words. “Seems like I was right, since you couldn’t even spot the low spell that I used to hide my presence.”

“I…” Cara struggled to find her voice, but the insults were actually grounding her more than anything right now. It was the only common ground she knew. “I just went out to shop the list you gave me last time-”

“ _Lies._ You went to Prime’s showcase again.”

_She knows about that too?! Then Double Trouble-_

“Why do you need all that money for anyway? Not like you could ever run away from me.” She laughed, passing her long black hair on the ground. “You’re not _that_ stupid… Are you?”

The magicat tightened her fists beside her body. That was a tricky question she’s already used to, from years of answering wrong. “I am stupid, but I would never run away from Your Grace.”

_“Your Grace?”_

_Oh, so_ now _Glimmer decides to drop a comment._ As much as Catra annoyed from it though, it got to be a strange reassurance. As much reassurance you can get from a demon _possessing_ you.

“Good.” Shadow Weaver suddenly interrupted her train of thought, transforming her long black hair in actual tentacles. “Come here.”

There was also a sudden change in the air; it became dense and heavy on the bones, hard to be standing on. Catra flinched away instead. “No- wait! Please! I-”

“You _dare_ disobey me on my face now?! Insolent child!”

No more pleasantries between mother and daughter were exchanged, as a sharp completely dark tentacle went to whip at the daughter. Untrained eyes wouldn’t even see it coming, but Catra is, again, well familiar to the speed by now. But that never made her pull away, dodge, _fight back_ ; she didn’t even bring her arms up, only closed her eyes in silent submission. It would just be worse after- she _just_ had to endure it for now. She deserved it after all, right?

.

.

.

It didn’t hit. _Did she miss? She never misses, what’s going on?_ Catra slowly opened her eyes- lidding them on the sight before her, then widening.

In front of the twenty-year-old, stood wide black feather wings- nothing like Shadow Weaver’s black. They’re almost silk-like, as it shone to the moonlight coming within the cracked window. “A… dora?”

Blonde ponytail swinged to one side, and a frown was casted at the magicat. The blue eyes that had been all but confused, excited and even flirtatious before, now projected darker shades, almost grey. Heterochromatic eyes stared right back, as the fallen angel turned fully to her. “Why didn’t you fight back?”

“You…”, Shadow Weaver interrupted. “And what do I owe the presence to, Carrier of The Prophecy She-ra? Or should I say… Adora…”

“Shadow Weaver.” Adora glared at her former teacher.

_They know each other?!_

_“Ah, so she really is her. I had a feeling she was.”_

“This is where you’ve been hiding all these years? Should have figured trash lives in trash.”

“Go on, get it all out your system. I see you still haven’t matured enough to hold a conversation… Just like back then, when things got serious and you ran inside Mara’s skirt. How did that turn out for you, hm? How _is Mara_?”

Teeth being gritted so hard; it could be heard all throughout the corridor. Then it subsided a second later and a laughter took its place- sarcastic and forced. “You wanna talk about _Mara_? How’s that deal with Light Hope _going for you_? I mean… if you’re still here…”

A contest of glares was happening, but Catra couldn’t see any of it. Adora’s wings completely blocked her out and she was stocked in place by Shadow Weaver’s malice slipping out in waves. _Mara? Light Hope? What the fuck do these two have on each other?!_

“This doesn’t concern you. Leave”, Shadow Weaver spoke in the end. “And I won’t call my coven on you.”

More laughter. “You think a little dark book club scares me? Yeah, I’ll leave… But she’s coming with me.”

“Who?”

“Your _daughter._ When did _that_ happen?”

Weaver’s time to laugh, like a previously scripted conversation. They were clearly playing a game only them knew the rules of. “ _Catra_?” Said girl flinched with her name being called with such disdain, even if she should be used to it already. Like a stray cat the woman picked on the streets and completely regretted to. “She’s not my daughter, who gave you that idea? She’s my possession, a _tool_ that’s still useful against all odds.” _Wait for her to find out I don’t have a soul anymore._ “Catra! How long are you going to cower behind a demon’s back, you ungrateful child? Come here this second!”

The magicat trembled, seeing the broad shoulder in front of her slowly turn. Her tail curled around her leg after snapping back to reality, arms hugging her upper body- she at least held her ears upright by the little pride she still felt. _This is it. She’s going to push me back to Weaver and everything will-_

“Why didn’t you fight back?”, whisper.

Catra looked up at the soft voice, willing her tears to stay dry. “Hu- huh? I… Because I deserve it…?” The blue eyes felt so intense on her, she couldn’t hold the gaze anymore.

 _“Oh, Catra… No…”_ Glimmer’s voice didn’t register in her mind. The thing she most dreads isn’t even the embarrassment of it all, but rather _pity._ And she couldn’t handle it then.

“Are you asking or telling me?” Adora’s firm voice grounded her in retrospect.

Shadow Weaver giggled in the background. “You have my permission to answer her, my dear doll.”

 _Doll._ That’s new. Catra was actually surprised she didn’t call her a slave already.

A hard, but all the while gentle hand touched her cheek, motioning for her to look back at those blue eyes that now shone more along the Moon. It caressed softly, then dropped to ease out her self-hug.

Catra sighed, tired and defeated of the situation. Of her week, of her day, of her _life._ “I’m telling you.”

“Happy now, Adora? Hand her over.”

“I don’t care. Do you want to get out of here?”

More questions, always more questions. From the moment she wakes up, to when she _manages_ to go to sleep. Then in her dreams.

**_“Where’s Lucifer’s breakfast?”_ **

**_“Did you buy the alcohol I told you to?”_ **

**_“What is this?! Do I look like I drink cheap wine?!”_ **

**_“Did you bottle your energy for Lucifer?”_ **

**_“Why don’t you ever score above 6? I thought you would at least study to convey your lack of talent.”_ **

**_“Are you stupid?”_ **

**_“Do you want to embarrass me? Is that it?”_ **

**_“Who do you belong to?”_ **

**“What are you?”**

And her mantra always wins in the end. _Again._ “I am but a mere tool for higher beings to use as they see fit, by the consent of my owner-”

Her robotic speech was interrupted by strong arms wrapping themselves around her, while wide wings shielded them from the world. “Just give me a nod, a shrug, _something._ I promise I’ll never let you go.” Those words held so much want, but at the same time, so much _grief. Why?_ “Please…”

 _Please._ Never did someone beg something from her before; they just demanded or took it. _Again- STOP! I can’t… I can’t anymore…_

Catra gave up to the surreal warmth. This is a dream anyway, right? _Since it’s a dream- I want, I want… Please._ “Please help me”, she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut myself a few times to write that last paragraph and not get lost in my mind, so I hope I managed how truly trapped Catra felt there. Aaaaaahhh I'll try harder next time. See you on Monday ?


	4. I always did, Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying something I’ve always had in mind with this fic, to which I hope you’ll catch on to eventually, but I guess it will be just as fun if you don’t.

Adora had somehow managed to not punch her former teacher for the whole ordeal, waiting and respecting this isn’t her story to tell, to _fight_ for. But when Shadow Weaver’s tentacle sharped and flew right for Catra’s heart, she couldn’t take it anymore, not when the girl closed her eyes in silent submission. Did she even see that it was going for her _heart_?! Adora surely hoped not, but something kept telling her yes. Some dark instinct that kept proving to be right and she pushed back.

So, she asked the girl. “Why didn’t you fight back?” But she didn’t need an answer after asking again and again. The girl’s eyes said it all for her each time, they held a solemnity that her body language screaming fear couldn’t understand or project. When she did finally answer though, it still came as a bitter taste to Adora’s mind, not at all satisfied. _Why?! Why doesn’t she fight back?!_

“I don’t care. Do you want to get out of here?” She ended up changing her approach. _There’s got to be_ something _in there! Something I can help, something I can_ save… “Just give me a nod, a shrug, _something._ I promise I’ll never let you go.” _I can’t lose someone again to her_. _Please, not again…_ “Please…”

Adora was projecting, she knows that by now. Projecting her flaws, projecting her fears, projecting her failures _._ Still, when she almost missed that quiet small cry finally breaking from the girl, she pushed her mind aside for once they were far away from the trash in front of them.

What a lucky night would it normally be to find Shadow Weaver, just living her life like nothing ever happened to the people who suffered the consequences of _her_ actions. But she couldn’t risk Catra getting caught in the crossfire then. As much as she dreaded the woman, Adora would be stupid to ignore how truly powerful the witch also is.

“What was that, child? _Help_? And who have done just that _your whole life_ for you, hm?” Shadow Weaver scoffed, but there was clear rage in her voice. **“Playtime is over.”**

“Glimmer!”, Adora shouted and jumped back from the tentacle cutting the wood they had been standing on. She held Catra close to her chest, completely unaware the girl was having a quiet mental breakdown.

Surely enough, the Queen of the Forth Gate of Hell materialized out of Catra’s mind, who couldn’t feel a thing anymore. “Damn, it’s messy in there.” She winced, dropping to one knee. “Give me a mo-”, then teleported aside when another tentacle swiped at them, “-ment.”

 _Screw it._ Adora prepared to buy them some time for Glimmer to recuperate…

Laughter, loud and hoarse from a joke being told for decades _._ “You’re Glimmer, aren’t you? Why, if this isn’t a warming reunion? All the discarded pieces together!” Shadow Weaver didn’t draw back her shadows, only increased them in size instead of attacking. “Should I call the _fourth_ one for you? Would you like that?”

“Do you only know how to spit nonsense-”

“You would, wouldn’t you?” She disregarded Adora, pressing her glare more on the pink haired. “To see _Micah_ again?”

Glimmer’s world closed on that word, on that name. “You know dad?”

“Ah… So, you do remember dear old daddy. Except he’s not that old anymore.” Shadow Weaver smirked. Her face completely dark, staking that big white toothy grin. “In fact, he’s not even your _father_ anymore…”

“Where is he?!”

Adora caught Glimmer’s arm, when she was about to go full on suicide to the sea of shadows. “Don’t fall for her games!”

“It’s my _dad_ , Adora! I’ll play on her rules if I have to!”

But underneath all that rage going about, there is always their smaller selves. Glimmer was only clouded by the exterior, Adora knew that. “We’ll come back… I promise.”

“She knows… I’m certain of it. It’s been- it’s been twenty-three _years_ , Adora! And nothing! Please…” There it was: the smaller hurt, hopeless, _scared_ self of the demoness.

“I know… That’s why I’m asking too. I can’t fight her while protecting Catra. And you… don’t… stand a chance, I’m sorry.”

Glimmer also knew why her friend was slapping her with the truth. She stole a glance at the girl paralyzed behind them. Catra had been only looking at her hands after asking for Adora’s help, and Glimmer, again, knew firsthand how her mind was spiraling. She gritted her teeth and glared back at Shadow Weaver winning ground on them. **“We’ll be back.”**

1318666

Catra woke up with a start, breathing ragged and senses heightened to her whereabouts. Which is where, exactly? She winced, carving her scalp with her long nails and curling into a ball. Soft covers whispered about and she at least had mind enough to realize she is lying on a bed.

“Hey, hey…”, came a soothing voice. “It’s okay, uh… Well, not really.”

The bed sank not far from her, but she couldn’t open her eyes yet. The voice, it was kind of familiar though. From someone she thought she should reach out to, _needed to._

“Bow said you’re doing this to yourself, Catra. Can you open your eyes for a second?” She really couldn’t. The light hurt too much. Everything hurt. “Please…” But she made the effort when a hand caressed her side, so warm it almost hurt her too.

Lidded mismatched eyes met light blue ones, both pairs holding some kind of emotion. _Who…? Last night…_ “Adora?”

Said demon gave a thin line of a smile to the worn voice. “Yeah…” She helped the feline to sit up a little, contrary to the grimacing protests. Next went to be easing the nails burring on her scalp, before she hugged the girl with all the tender that she has in her ‘corrupted demon heart’. “Breath. Can you do that for me?”

Catra suddenly felt a _lack_ of air from the whole ordeal. The events of last night flashing back to her, as panic started worming itself to her mind again. She clutched fearfully to the body holding her, hiding her face in its shoulder.

The fallen angel realized it from the trembling washing over to her, so she spread her wings out and shielded them from the world. “Come on, love. Breathe… Please…”

 _Please._ Again, that foreign word being directed at her. _Wait,_ again _?_ “You- you took me… out… of there…?”

“Yes. You’re safe now, I promise.”

Air finally made its way to her lungs in waves, greeting and scratching to a silent cry that she hid in the body holding her. _I’m… out?_ Yet, relief couldn’t also warm her. It only pushed her back to reality. The reality that Shadow Weaver could still chase after her.

Adora pulled away once the trembling and sobs stopped. “Better?”

Catra gave a tiny nod, looking away with hopeless and tired eyes. “Thank you…”, she forced herself to say, not really caring to be vulnerable. It would have been smoother to vanish with Double Trouble, but she got out either way, even if it’s only to another type of cage. Time to deal with it. _Again._

131866

“And?” Glimmer asked, leaning away from the wall, once she spotted her friend leaving her bedroom. She had been standing there for the past hour, much to her husband’s protest that she shouldn’t push it. Said husband stood there with her through it all though.

“She’s awake, but… not really?” Adora turned to the dark-skinned man. “Her eyes, Bow… For the Stars, I’ve never seen someone so lifeless before. It’s as if we saved her just to put her in a shinier cage!”

“Did you… talk about anything?” Bow held his wife’s hand tighter, ushering her to be a little patient.

Blondie explained how they should give Catra some time to work her mind down, raising her voice only once to Glimmer’s tantrum. Bow helped calming his queen, then reasoned they can give her the rest of the day, since Scorpia and Perfuma are still nowhere to be found. Glimmer had been teleporting all over the world to get everyone, but they didn’t know where the flowery pair are, only managed to alarm them with a heart’s spell.

“She better be on her fucking full spirts once those idiots get here!”, the pink-haired yelled by the elevator’s doors closing. Bow gave an apologetic look and they were off.

Adora’s sigh reverberated throughout the whole apartment. She stood there for a while, until the warmth of the Sun coming through the balcony became too much. _Right, Catra._

1318666

The room is _bright_. Much too bright, Catra hissed at her surroundings, but she didn’t bother to close the curtains of the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Pastel colors, pot plants scattered about, basically everything in the office desk white, the heart shaped frames holding photos on the bedside table. One portrayed a trio cheering beers in a party, in which she recognized Adora and Sparkles with a too friendly looking guy that it was almost scary. Another one is of Adora playing… poker? _Trying to_ , from her confused state. With a very confident woman in retrospect- dark blue hair, wearing a mob leader’s suit- and a sleeping teenager also with blue hair, only lighter. About ten frames take up all the space on the table. _I didn’t know someone could have so many friends. I bet they are just for show._

Catra turned away from the photos, before she actually drowned herself on them. It was a sheepish feeling. The only person she had ever considered a friend abandoned her, after all. To have this many people vanishing on her… _Nope, not going there. It’ll never happen, because I’m completely fine on my own._

She decided to stretch her legs a little. At least it got her something to focus on, something to have _control_ on. Which she completely lost since yesterday events.

There is only one painting in the room, on the far wall facing the bed. She got closer and closer to it, being yet another piece that seemed to draw her in. It’s also the only object with a darker sense there.

“You like it?”

Catra didn’t turn to see who was leaning against the bedroom’s doorframe. She already knew who it was from the doorknob twisting before- magicat’s instincts give you that. They are cheeky, daring, but all the more observant and lurking. Even so, what had built Catra was more of how closed-off she is, putting a tough exterior to everyone who breaths around her. So, between this and that, it’s a mystery she has every cell on her body attentive to, attentive to the woman who got her vulnerable in _minutes_. Catra blamed it on her mental state, but that wasn’t enough excuse to her primal senses.

“I got it when I… you know, _fell_. Saw it outside this bookstore, dramatic raining and all. I think there was even lightning-”

“Why are you telling me this?” The painting sure has a melancholy aspect to it, Catra realized it then. The background is all black, with a few faded and rusty spaces here and there; the leafless tree drawn on it is with a light green color, which has a single green drop falling from one of the branches.

“I don’t know. Just felt like it, I guess.”

Catra finally glanced at the demon also studying the painting, before blondie stared right back. “You want to know about Micah?”

Adora widened her eyes slightly, standing straighter. “You… You remember all that?”

“Just because I couldn’t move,” _Couldn’t_ feel _…_ , “doesn’t mean I couldn’t hear and see everything. So?”

A flash of emotions passed by the fallen angel’s features. She seemed to have gotten more of that, than how much Catra had intended her to. “Do you… regret it?”

Catra frowned, looking away from her and out to the big city around them. They are _very_ high above. She didn’t recognize the buildings though. “I don’t know- Where are we?”

“Ah, yeah… that. New York…?”

Catra’s turn to widen her eyes, as she basically ran to the edge. “You’re kidding”, whisper.

“Not really-”

“What the fuck, Adora?! I’m from fucking DOMINICA!”, not whispering anymore.

“Oh, so that’s where we were… It’s not _that_ far.” Adora joined beside her, shrugging it off. “Like, that’s close to Venezuela, right? I get Glimmer to drop me there all the time!”

Amongst the little ant-sized humans, someone seemed to rob a taxi from another stranger; a group of skaters rolled down the street; this circus took all the time in the world to take photos in the middle of the road… The magicat could only awe to it all.

“I can even speak Spanish now! ¿Quiere haber unas encuentro conmigo?”

“You absolutely _cannot_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I’m Brazilian and WE DON’T SPEAK SPANISH. Anyways, what Adora said was purely out of google translate and I purposefully messed with it to make it ‘wrong’ but still understandable. What I know of Spanish is just what we learned on middle school, so if you'd kindly help me out (please help me) on the next chapter: how would you ask someone on a date in Spanish? Next chapter comes Thursday, okay bye!


	5. Just not only one side!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I said we brazilians don't speak spanish, as in spanish is not our official language. of course some of us can, like in any other country, but it's not even that common
> 
> we speak portuguese, if you wanted to know

How she got in this situation, Catra will never admit it was her own fault and maybe… Just maybe. What she wanted?

After Adora’s sorry attempt at speaking Spanish, the magicat realized what the blonde woman actually meant. “It should be: ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?”, she corrected with an almost perfect accent.

The fallen angel flared a huge grin at her, once Catra immediately regretted saying anything and could only flash a ‘don’t you dare’ stare right back. But Adora had been waiting her whole life to pull that move. “Yes! I would love to!”

Now they are in a simple café down the street. Simple for New York and all its themed shops, not for a small mainly rural island girl. While she studied the plastic decorations of fake plants and leaves, mostly by a vivid green color, from sitting at a far back table.

“Here.” Adora gave her the iced coffee, as she sipped on a latte, then took a seat. “These are both really good, if you wanna try mine.”

Catra looked curiously at the demon in front of her. Right, a demon. In the middle of all these people- the shop is nearly full. She sometimes forgets how their kind lives normally among humans, not causing all the horrors humanity’s church blames them to. But she has never really seen one in an ordinary lifestyle before, so it came as something for her instincts to be alert of.

Demons, as innocent as they can be despite their nature, they still have, well, _their nature_. And that is to feed on emotions, usually provoking them on purpose when they are starving. Contrary to popular believe, though, they don’t become stronger the more they eat, just fat like any other living organism.

“I’m drinking something cold, and you offer me something hot? Only if I’d want to vomit them later.”

Adora lifted an eyebrow at her, not really familiarized with the reasons. “Weak stomach?”

“You could say that.” She looked away. _More like_ lack _of one, but yeah._

“You don’t eat much, do you?”

That got her to glance back. “Huh? We ain’t eating right now.”

The almighty fallen angel coughed awkwardly, trying to not give away that she had _respectfully_ stared down Catra’s body, when the girl had looked away. “So! What do you wanna do now?” Adora didn’t mean it about their date, and consciously punched herself for asking it so suddenly.

“Heh, I thought you’d at least ask me in a second date first. That bad, huh?” _She must think she’s so smooth…_

“What- You know what I mean!”

Catra smirked from making a demon blush. Got to scratch that out of the list of ‘deeds to do before Bitch Weaver finds and kills me’. “Well, why are you asking if it’s not a joke? It’s not up to me what to do now.” She cocked her head to the side, by the confusion shown back to her. “You said you wanted me, then kind of kidnapped me. So, here I am. What’s next, _master_?” _God, I can’t stop messing with this blonde idiot._

Meanwhile, Adora’s mind… traveled. She had to bite her lip by the word ‘master’, clearly enjoying and getting ahead on the fantasy: Catra on her stomach and head buried in the pillows, as she traveled her hands to the girl’s hip and pulled her ass up.

“Or should I say mistress?” Catra continued, her voice in a hoarse whisper before dropping to an innocent tone. “ _Mommy_?”

“Holy shit…”, the demon whispered as well, bringing both hands to hide her embarrassment. Catra cracked in laughter right after.

“Oh. My God. Did you just fucking daydream?” She managed to calm herself to a few giggles. “What was I even _doing_?”

“No- no, I didn’t… I’m just embarrassed by your voice!”

“Sure, princess. Like that makes it any better.” The feline tilted her head to the other side. “Didn’t take you for a bottom.”

Adora finally looked up to that same smirk daring her to make a move. She gulped down her insecurities, before reaching for the brown knee under the table and inched it apart from the other. “I wasn’t imagining _you_ holding the whip.”

Catra dug her nails in her palm to suppress a shiver. “Oh, so you _did_ daydream…”

“Want to make it a reality?”

Before either of them could manage another comeback, the only waitress of the café loudly coughed beside their table. “We are terribly sorry, dear customers, but we will have to ask you to leave. We are quite packed today, you see…”

Suffice to say, the demon became a mess of redness despite her natural incline on being cunning by these matters. Catra found her odd for that, but maybe it had something to do with her previous _angel_ nature. Still, after all that teasing? After calling _her_ a virgin of all things? Oh, Catra is _far…_ away from being inexperienced already, she couldn’t possibly comprehend how Adora got to that conclusion.

The magicat huffed to the streets, flinching her furry ear. It isn’t any kind of insult to her, but it did hurt her pride. Just a little. Either way, now she can only wait for the blonde to come back from the bathroom, so she can keep on teasing the literal hell out of the girl.

It didn’t mean she won’t explore by herself in the meantime. Not at all. Much so with the hot view in front of her… This particular brown skinned woman, dreadlocks and skateboard look with one in her right hand. She’s around her seemingly group of friends, staring right back before amounting the courage.

“Hey…” The stranger finally walked over. “New to town?”

“That obvious?” Catra smirked, always the one drawing people in, not the one running after. Those ‘people’ always just want one thing out of her anyway, why should she care?

The brunette returned a sweeter smile. “Kind of… Magicats aren’t seen much around these parts.”

She could trace a number for reasons for that, but the first that came to mind was _fetish._ In a big city like this, there shouldn’t be much help network to get your life settled, so there should be only a few services for her kind. “Wonder why would that be…” But it is still a life she’d trade everything for, she even envies them in a sense.

“Yeah… Uh. But if you want to see around, we’re about to go by Eden’s. Want to come?”

 _That was fast._ “Eden’s?”

“Ah, Eden’s garden. It’s a club in Brooklyn. But we hang out at the skate lanes beside it. No shady business though, it’s cool. You in?”

1318666

I mean, of course she tagged along. The pretty girl became just a bonus by then. Actually hanging out with people? That’s priceless. Not that she will get attached to any of them, no. It is only to pass time. And Lonnie’s friends- they exchanged names on the way- proved to be really good company in the end; good bet.

The place they got to though, it’s shady as hell. Totally contrary to Lonnie’s idea. Almost everyone is smoking, along with a certain party playing with syringes like the last chocolates of the bag, then beer bottles scattered all around. But she kept quiet, as long as nobody messes with her. It’s not like she is not used to it either, no point on pretending to be innocent now. Even so, she felt like she was forgetting something… someone?

“Want a turn?” Lonnie held out her stash for her.

“Thought you said this wasn’t shady?” Catra still couldn’t help the tease.

“Eh… It’s not. Nobody forces anyone here. We just have some separate fun. Do you want some or not?”

The magicat nodded, already getting the vibe. “Nah, I’m good.” She put her hands in the back pockets of her black and ripped skinny jeans. The movement tightened and worked the muscles of her arms, painfully reminding her of the not so small cut underneath her left shoulder; yet she barely flinched. Adora did bandage it up for her, when she was sleeping, but it was sloppy at best. And she is still wearing a shirt with its left sleeve soaked in dried blood. At least her coat covered it up, so no one questioned her particular choice of fashion.

“Hey! Catra! Wanna try?!”, someone shouted and they turned to be one of Lonnie’s friends. The blue-haired teenager was holding her skateboard up, while her other hand held her hip to dare the feline. How such a tiny person effortlessly skated among everyone… _She looks familiar somehow. Eh, I never came to New York, what am I thinking._

“Sure! Just don’t come asking for advice later!”

Once Catra walked over, she took the skateboard from the dwarf’s hands. She is one, right? The people around them didn’t seem to feel the same flow of magic Catra felt, or they just didn’t care. “Sup, pipsqueak. How do I do this?”

“It’s _Frosta_. And just get on it, you’ll learn… eventually.” Her eyes practically glowed with hidden mischief. Well, not so hidden, because she is clearly hoping to get a show out of it.

“That so…” Catra smirked, having secrets of her own. She put the skateboard on the ground, then faked to not know how to move forward. Except she isn’t of much patience today, and decided to get on with it already, dropping at a lane.

“Ah- wait! Don’t got there yet!” Frosta called after her, but way too late.

Wind blew her short hair back, as she dodged skater-byes and got more speed with her foot, until she was moving up a curved wall. Magicats have exceptional balance after all, even in midair, so she spun a 450o before sliding down again.

Frost could only awe at her skating back. “I thought you never skated before!”

“When did I ever tell you that?” Catra amused, doing a quick heelflip, before kicking the skateboard to its owner.

“But you’re a magicat-”

“Girl! You got _skills_ …!” Lonnie appeared beside her new… friend? Petting her on the shoulder. “You should totally hang with us more.”

“Thanks…” But she held her stare with Frosta.

“Oh, yeah, what you doing in New York anyway?”

Catra shrugged and decided to walk away with the brunette. “Huh?”

“You, New York. What you doing here?”

Pause. A really long pause. _Shit, I forgot Adora!_ “Uh, that… It’s complicated. Can you…” _Ugh, I hate this. Why am I doing this?_ “Can you drive me later though? Like, _back_ …?”

“Yeah, I figured you’d need me to. Rogelio is my ride, so I’ll just ask him to drop you too.”

Catra sighed, before feeling a hand brushing her arm. She looked back at Lonnie and smirked, feeling that hand move to her shoulder again. Her right shoulder, thankfully.

“Did you have fun though? Sorry about Frosta…”

“You heard that?”

“Yeah, she’s just a sore-loser, don’t take it personal. Although it’s totally fine if you do…”

“Do you? Do personal, I mean”, the magicat softly questioned. She moved a hand of her own to Lonnie’s shirt, twirling it around.

“Not _recently_ , no. You want to change that?” The brunette leaned in to breath down the furry neck, as it shook with sarcastic giggles. It surprisingly smelled like fire and burned… scriptus. Lonnie is enough familiarized to that kind of smell to connect the dots. _Complicated alright…_

“Scorpia and Perfuma weren’t even there yet!” Frosta’s voice yelling at her phone filled the playground. “Okay, okay! I’m coming!”

“Awn… Fix the big bad girl’s heart? I’d rather ravish it more…” Catra reached to grab Lonnie’s tight ass.

“What do you mean ‘wait’? Didn’t you just- Yeah, why?” The dwarf burst out in laughter. “She fucking _lost_ her?!” More chuckling. “Fine, I’ll help. But aren’t magicats all the same? No, I didn’t lose to one! Whatever. What do I look for?”

Lonnie had just found to finally kissing Catra, nibbling on her bottom lip when the teenager practically shoved herself in-between them. _What… the actual… fuck?!_

“What the fuck, Frosta?!”

The blue-haired didn’t bother with Lonnie, only fawning her cockiest smirk to Catra, who was just an inch away to turning that into a crying face. “Someone wants to talk to you.”

“Who?” She settled on hissing instead. Frosta only motioned for her to take the phone and she did, but not before leaving some claw marks on the girl’s hand.

“What was _that_ for?!” Frosta backed away, holding her hand to try to stop the bleeding.

 _Is she serious? I should have made it deeper._ Catra rolled her eyes, then finally put the electronic to her ear. “ _What_?”

_“Hey, Catra.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late to something, byyyyeeeee


	6. Flip that coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa we finally got to the chapter where my favorite line of this fic is, it's the last one Catra says lol

_“Having fun?”_

Catra switched to putting her weight on her other foot. _Of_ fucking _course, they know each other._ She clicked her tongue at her teeth, making a very annoyed ‘tch’ noise. “I _was_ … until your kindergarten friend thought it was a threesome and launched herself at us.”

 _“Kindergarte- Frosta?”_ Some high-pitched shouting came from the other line. _“Don’t you_ dare _\- Okay! You were the one that gave me that, you know!?”_ Then they seemed to start… fighting for the phone? Lots of muffled arguing.

_“Where… Are. You?”, the new attendant panted._

“Sparkles…? What you did with Adora?” The magicat frowned about.

 _“Give the phone back to Frosta._ Now. _”_

“Jeez, who died and put you in charge?” But she did pass it back to the dwarf, just as Glimmer started chanting profanities on the other line. Lonnie was waiting patiently beside her, silently smoking a joint, so she hoisted her arms around the brunette’s neck. “Pick me up.”

“What? I ain’t that taller than you-”

“Honey, _I’m_ taller. This is for when they get here.” And ‘they’ appeared right after- Adora, Glimmer and Bow- by the entrance of the playground. Catra practically jumped on Lonnie, forcing the girl to just tag along. “If _you’re_ holding me, _they_ can’t”, whisper.

Lonnie looked behind her shoulder, trying and failing to process the trio approaching them and carelessly walking between the skaters. It was like watching those slow-motion entrances from badass characters, but much, _much_ _scarier._ “Oh- fuck, Catra, how, why?! That’s the fucking Alliance leaders, you shit digger!”

 _Alliance huh…_ “Calm your locks down, girly.” Catra flexed her claws on the brunette’s neck, straightening her back once the ‘leaders’ got close, not really wrapping her legs around the girl and letting her do all the work.

Adora held Glimmer back, pleading something to her that Bow backed. The pink-haired didn’t agree easily, by throwing her hands up in clear exasperation, but only the blonde demon made it all the way.

“Hey, Adora”, Catra voiced the sultry line by Lonnie’s ear, although it was intended to someone else.

The fallen angel coughed awkwardly, yet there was something else down her throat too. Anger? Jealously? Simple annoyance? “Catra. We need to go.” It sure made her sound hoarser.

“Why? Ah, did your others friends get here? What were their names again…?” She faked to be trying to remember, throwing her head back as the one actually holding her contemplated on just dropping the feline. “Scorpion and… Perfume?”

Adora frowned, shaking her head a second later. _Should’ve figured she heard about that too._ “Not yet, no. We just don’t want you getting lost. How did you find this place anyway?”

Catra’s own eyebrow twitched, but didn’t knit together. She squeezed one of Lonnie’s shoulders as a pathetic source of reassurance from a girl she met a few hours ago, and only planned to fuck. “Heh… I know I’m kind of yours now, whatever you want that to mean. But I didn’t think it would be about keeping me as your _doll_.”

 **“You have my permission to answer her, my dear doll.”** Shadow Weaver’s command clouded her thoughts briefly. _Fuck you, old hag._

“What- No! Of course not! We really just-” Blondie took a step forward and, much to Catra’s amusement and warm shock, Lonnie took a step away and held the girl in her arms tighter.

“If you don’t have need for me yet, why do you want me to go with you?”

Adora had been staring very dark and homicidal daggers at the brunette, yet glanced back to the magicat with confused eyes instead. “Can you stand on your own two feet first?”

“Why? So Sparkles can teleport me back to my handmade golden cage?”

 _Why is she so suspicious of me?! Did she forget the part where I saved her fucking life?! I guess she didn’t really care about it, huh._ “Catra, come here.”

The next step Adora took, though, Lonnie _sprinted._ The brunette seriously blew all the wind away with her speed, leaving Catra to only manage to close her eyes from shock. “Whoa, whoa! What the hell, Flash?!”

“Hold tight” was her only answer.

Blondie got just as spiked, watching them fade away more and more in the blink of eyes. Then reason downed on her and she shivered from-

“A. Do. Ra… You lost her again?!” Glimmer was seriously itching to send her to Hell herself this time.

Said girl covered her mouth with her fist, looking back and forth between the runaways and her very pissed off friend; Bow just massaged his temples, not really up for it anymore. She went to speak something, but switched tactics. “I- I’ll get them back? Yeah.”

Adora put her right leg behind her and supported her weight there, before launching it all forward. She isn’t as fast as Lonnie, so she will have to scout _everywhere_ to find them again. _But just… why?! It’s that fucking Droméas! She kidnapped her!_

1318666

“Droméas?” Catra hummed, surprised to never have heard of it. She pretty much ate Weaver’s books, and they were _thick_ on useless detail.

“We’re, uh- wait. Are you a witch or…?” Lonnie took a sip of her brownish drink. They got all around the city, before running right back to Eden’s. As expected, the demons weren’t there anymore and wouldn’t suspect them coming to the club- which is completely packed by now (loud electronic music, bodies competing for space to grind on each other, someone screaming ‘Shot!’ every five seconds). The music isn’t ear-shattering loud yet, though; they told them it will only get all the way up another hour in.

“Not really… I don’t have a name”, the magicat said closer by her friend. They can be considered friends already, right? Lonnie went along with her without asking anything, and pretty much just saved the girl. _I’m getting ‘saved’ a lot these days, fucking ‘damsel in distress’ vibes alright. Ugh, but ‘friend’? This shit gets you haunted._

“But you practice, right? I never really got why receiving a name matters so much, despite being a tradition. Does it give you extra power or something?”

“Ah, having a name is like…” Yeah, they are friends. _Fuck._ Catra downed her shot. “A second chance? Like when you play a new game and the tutorial makes you spend all your diamonds. So, if you play it from the beginning again, you’ll skip the tutorial, right? Growing up a witch in training, we make a lot of mistakes and often mix demonic and angelic energy together. They _don’t_ work together, and that weakens your spirit. The leader or leaders will give you a new name then- once you come of age- to choose what you will focus on, after having experimented it all.”

Lonnie hummed in the end, seemingly understanding the subject. “Well, Droméas were a dysfunctional part that came from the Key like any other. We’re just not as common as dwarves and mythics.”

Catra nodded, thinking back to her studies of the artifact that started it all: the ‘Key’. She had always been fascinated by it, but now doesn’t really care for. No one knows where it is anyways, so why bother? The demons and angels can continue to fight by themselves. “What are you capable of, then?”

“Uhm, run?” The brunette laughed. “That’s what people tell me that I do, but it’s more like walking above a… Okay, I’m gonna get kind of figurative here, so don’t laugh. But it’s more like walking above a calm river.” She made a slow wave with her hand, actually serious about it. “Each step has its flow and I can’t feel the material world around moving along. If I close my eyes, though, I fall. Hard.”

“So, you’re Jesus.” Catra’s joke got her friend to giggle more, and she joined her. “Or I would blame it on your fifth drink. But why tell me your weakness…?”

“Hm? I don’t know, just felt like it…” Lonnie’s stare got lost in the dance floor, particularly on a blonde demoness. “Your owner is here, kitty. Should we go?”

The feline hissed at the nickname, then also caught sight of the blonde head looking around. _Hm…_ A fun idea made itself welcome between her alarmed thoughts. “You know what, no.” She got up from the bar stool. “Thanks, uh, thank you.”

“Don’t make it weird”, the brunette scoffed. “You know where to find me.” She winked and shooed her away.

Catra made sure to wink at the girl too, before joining the crowd. Adora was about to leave it, so she grabbed her wrist to pull her back. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora sighed in relief, much to her amusement. “Oh, thank the Stars... I can’t do this anymore, Catra. We have to go. Glimmer is a pinky close to-”

“You sure you’re tapping out?” The magicat traced a nail down the pale collarbone, then turned around when the song changed to a deeper one. Adora grabbed her waist just as she planned.

_The mirror's image, it tells me it's home time_

_But I'm not finished, 'cause you're not by my side_

_And as I arrived I thought I saw you leavin', carryin' your shoes_

_Decided that once again I was just dreamin' of bumpin' into you_

“Where do you think you’re going?” The fallen angel pressed her chest- which Catra discovered is for sure bigger than hers- against the clothed back. Her voice a low whisper by the furry ear.

_Now it's three in the mornin' and I'm tryin' to change your mind_

_Left you multiple missed calls and to my message, you reply_

The magicat started grinding her hips slightly on the thigh between her legs. “I’m fine right here.” Even with the teasing leaving her lips, the movement of her body was still new and she felt… She didn’t know what to think, only at how she needed it. Or more?

_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_

_Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?_

She reached a hand back to touch the demon’s neck, leaning her head back to hold the stare of those now dark blue eyes. It got kind of scary, not knowing where to go from there.

_Somewhere darker, talkin' the same shite_

_I need a partner, well, are you out tonight?_

_It's harder and harder to get you to listen_

_More I get through the gears_

_Incapable of makin' alright decisions, and havin' bad ideas_

Just as Catra smirked from the awed state of the blonde though- her usual mask to hide her actual state of mind- said blonde swiped her up in her arms, and she squeaked in surprise. “Wouldn’t you just _love_ to get burned, right? You don’t fool me, kit-kat.”

“You got me in the first part…” The magicat tilted her head and crossed her arms over her chest. They left the club with Adora still holding her shoulders and under her knees. _Damn, second hot girl I got to carry me around today._ “What are you assuming about me with the second now?” _But I swear, if she calls me a-_

“You’re a virgin.” Adora promptly smirked. “Ah, ah! Hey!” The feline started squirming away in her arms, until she made to _climb_ the demon instead, and she ended up on her shoulders with Adora’s head between her legs.

“I can’t handle your stupid face anymore.” Catra crossed her arms atop the blonde head, resting her chin on them.

“So mean…” Blondie pouted. “You’re the one that keeps pretending.”

“Adora… For the _last_ time. I am. NOT. A virgin. Got it?”

Said girl nodded. “You’re a virgin.”

“What makes you even so fucking sure?!” She exasperated in return.

Adora gave out a deep sigh, as if preparing to explain math to a child for the first time. It just infuriated Catra more. “You know how demons feed on emotions, so we just get used to them after some point. It’s not a set skill, but rather experience. And you have this… closed off aura, but when I _got closer_ in a carnal sense, it extended to it too. It’s hard to explain-”

“But I’m not. You’re just dumb.”

“Okay, then tell me how far have you gone.”

“For God’s sake- All the way, Adora! I literally fucking fingered a girl and ate another the next street I turned one-time, then gave this nerd a blow job for fifty bucks the next day! Happy now?!”

The fallen angel stiffened. She stopped for Catra to get down, before turning to face her. The magicat got obviously uncomfortable, and held her upper body while Adora studied her. “But you never let anyone do anything to you.”

Catra flinched, widening her eyes at the sudden statement. She turned her shock to irk a second later though. “So? I don’t like it. You ever heard of stone tops, old hag?”

“Yeah, but you are not one.” Adora got closer and grabbed her wrist. She dragged the girl to the nearest alley- a pretty nasty one, considering the neighborhood- and backed her against the wall. One pale hand went to her shoulder, while the other rested beside her head. “Or weren’t you just trying to sooth your wet little pussy on that club five minutes ago?”

The feline visibly blushed and looked away, refusing to play along, but not pulling away. The hand on her shoulder made its way down and down. Passing her chest, where her breath got caught in her throat. Passing her belly button, where a single finger touched softly her center and she fucking _whined_. “S- stop it. I don’t like it.”

“I don’t.” Adora grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eye. “Believe you.” Then let go completely and put some space between them. “You’re scared.”

Catra brought her arms to her face and shrunk down the wall, pulling her knees up. But she refused to cry, no. _Never._ “And what would I be fucking scared of, smart ass?!”

The demon only stared back, when the feline glared at her, holding a blank expression. “Vulnerability, trust, admitting to _yourself_ you’re not a doll, what would it make you feel. I bet you haven’t even done anything by yourself-”

“Ugh! Won’t you ever just _shut the fuck up_?!” The magicat got up with renewed fury. “You don’t know a _single thing_ about it, at all!” She pushed the demon against the wall now, but only with the earning to hurt and put more distance between them. “I’ll fucking slit your white throat, the next time you spill bullshit like that!” The pocket knife somewhere in her coat just reminded her of the option.

Adora giggled. Actually felt the urge to _giggle_ by the whole situation, letting her emotions get the worse of her. “As if you could lift a _finger_ before I got you crawling on the ground, _mortal._ ”

That did it. Catra had been balancing, even dancing on a string for a while, and it just snapped like that. She fell, but wasn’t sure to where _._

Next thing they both breathed was the feline’s fist connecting to the wall beside the blonde head. It buried deep within the concrete, as dull and broken shadows lurked around. “Fucking try me, _demon_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight! hehe  
> I think I'll keep the schedule of Mondays and Thursdays, by the way


	7. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case someone gets confused: Yes, you're on the right chapter

Her day couldn’t have been _worse._ Fish-face Octavia just took the morning to mess with her, didn’t she? The teacher usually already picked on her, but calling out her mistakes on the last test for the whole class to hear was a bit too much. She ran home right after, not bothering to remember she still had other classes to attend to.

Yet she decided- with a lot of disdain- to actually study the subject she failed: mythics and their habitats. She had to beg Shadow Weaver to let her attend the school’s night classes, which is for witches in training only, but the woman would cut her out of it the next time she failed something. The finger marks on her neck warned her enough, and she scratched it constantly in hopes the feeling would go away- it never did.

_Oh, mother dearest…_

Catra turned the rusted page, brushing the dust accumulated there away. She felt a strange solitude in reading, even if the subject was dull, but it needed to be done _alone._ “Go away, Micah. I can’t deal with you right now.” The feline broke more skin on her neck with her nail.

“What you gonna do about it? Hm, _Catra_?” The voice was empty back to her, lacking the occasional cockiness of the boy. She looked up ready to hiss at him anyway, but… Yeah, something is very wrong here, because only a dark red human-like figure stands there. It felt familiar, yet distant. Like it isn’t really _there,_ smiling at her.

The magicat knitted her eyebrows together and tried remembering something about the creature. Nothing came. “How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I plan to.” It loomed more above her. “I’m just reading with you, am I _that_ of a nuisance to you?”

Catra got up with a startle. _This is a memory…_ She looked about: everything looks the same from that day in the greenhouse. Except-

_Again._

The curse of agony pulped her veins, making her fall to one knee and scream for something to hold on. There was nothing, so she carved her nails in her scalp like any other day in Weaver’s house.

Right, she is back. Back to Shadow Weaver’s house. _Back to Shadow Weaver._

She hopelessly stared in all directions, clutching her head tighter. The woman isn’t there, neither the red shadow anymore. She is alone. Alone, yes. _Finally._

_“Catra!”_

No, she didn’t want to answer that voice. It was warm and it would just burn her, like everything else.

The flames, yes. Hell’s flames were always cold to her, and they loomed closer and closer to her figure on the ground now. She reached out to touch them, something she _knows. Pain._ But the flames aren’t blue, they are grey, as if they lost its color.

_“Catra!”_

Yet she knows that warmth now too, doesn’t she? And it didn’t burn her then.

Catra laid on the concrete, looking up to shattered glass. Black feathers fell from wherever, enveloping her before the flames got to her.

“Catra! Look at me! Please!” She _was_ looking at the blonde girl, but not really. Her eyes didn’t focus, as her breath got caught up next.

The magicat staggered back with enough mind to notice her fist leaving the hole in the wall. She pressed her palms to her eyes, not caring for the blood dripping down her left fist. _I can’t- I can’t see. Ah… fuck…_

“Shh… It’ll come back, it’ll come back”, Adora kept telling her, holding only her arm. “But you have to _pull back_ , Catra. Come on…” There was some shake in her voice, which alarmed Catra of something lurking on them. It felt like… the flames… She focused instead on the hand holding her arm, focused on the _warmth._ “That’s it…”

When the twenty-year-old with a life completely out of tracks- which managed to also throw itself on the woods now- finally came to it, she realized they are still at the same alley, probably only a few minutes away. “How long… was I out?” She slowly caught her breath back as well.

“Ten minutes, I think?”, Adora confirmed. “Come on, we _really_ need to go now, before you start summoning demons for every person in this city again.”

1318666

“Fucking _finally_!”, Glimmer exasperated with her hands in the air.

“Scorpia and Perfuma?”

“They texted me an hour ago, saying they’ll be here in the morning.” Bow practically forced his wife’s head back on his lap, then caressed her hair softly.

“Why didn’t you got get them?” Adora inquired, carrying a passed-out feline to her bedroom.

“The dumb dipshits were already on a plane”, came Glimmer’s bitter response from the living room.

After blondie closed her bedroom’s door and emerged back in front of the sofa, Bow was pricking his wife with a nail made of gold energy. “You look tired, honey. Why don’t you go to _sleep, please_?” He smiled sweetly.

Glimmer held a betrayed face, before glaring at him with sleepy eyes. “I… will… remember this…” She dozed off.

The brunette sighed in relief, as his made-up nail vanished. He looked up to the owner of the apartment. “Thanks for letting us stay.”

“Of course…” Adora grinned, much scared that her friend would put her to sleep too.

“What?”

“What?”

Bow glared at her, and she sat on a nearby fluffy armchair. “You did something…”

“I did?” The fallen angel giggled awkwardly. “I did, shit.” She passed her hand over her face for dramatic effect. “I really fucked up this time, Bow.”

“ _This_ time?”

“Ah… When we were at the playground, I made her feel like she is a prisoner or something.” Blondie looked at her friend with pleading eyes, but he was only waiting for her to elaborate. “Then now in the alley… Fuck, I bet she hates me.”

“What did you say to her exactly?”

“Just that we didn’t want her getting lost first. Which was complete bullshit, and she obviously noticed. I was scared of Glimmer, okay!”

“ _And_?”

“Then I, uh…” She forcefully coughed her throat. “Kinda, sorta, like, backedheragainstawallandprovokedher?”

“I’m gonna need you to say that again?”

Adora took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling instead. “Fuck, I backed her against a wall, okay? She kept denying she’s a virgin, so I thought about messing with her a little. Just a little, I swear! But then she got that _look_ she had back in that trash’s house, and it’s so fucking _contagious_. I don’t know. I guess I wanted to get to the bottom of it already, felt a little drawn to it even. She got _really_ mad, Bow. Like inches away from punching me in the face at least thrice. And I… bit back.” Blondie massaged her temples, finally looking down to her friend again.

The brunette had stern features to it all. He took a deep breath of his own to ease them. “Okay, first off: doesn’t matter if you tease her _a little_ or a lot. If she doesn’t want it, _don’t._ You hear me?” Adora nodded fiercely, realizing how much she got carried away. “I know you have… history with mortals, but what the actual fuck, Adora? We ain’t that type of demon _or_ angel. We are _not_ above mortals-”

“I know! I know…” The fallen angel buried her face in her hands. Memories of a certain purple hair came to mind, but she brushed them _way_ off- back to the corner of her life she doesn’t touch anymore.

“Fine”, Bow agreed for now. “About how you felt drawn to her state of mind, that’s demon standard. We feed on emotions, after all. But, again, we _don’t_ force bad feelings out of people. As much as they taste better. I _know_ you’re not like that, Adora!”

 **“I’M NOT!”** Said girl stated loudly, reverberating her voice throughout all the apartment and standing up in the process. They stared into the bottom of each other’s eyes- Adora gritting her teeth. Thankfully, the girls that are sleeping weren’t passed out naturally, so they stayed like that.

“Why did you feel the need to shout?”

“Because-”

“Because you needed to force your way, right?”

“What- No!”

“Because you’re scared to face the contrary.”

“Stop!”

Bow sighed and remembered to caress his wife’s hair, who was oblivious to everything that happened. “Doesn’t feel good, does it? Having your problems slapped at your face like that?”

Adora widened her eyes, realizing what he had been up to. She plopped back on the chair. “No, it really doesn’t.”

1318666

Catra woke up with a strong sense of dèjá-vu, by the mattress sinking not far from her. She turned on the bed and faced a pale back, which was covered with a white shirt right after.

Adora pulled her shorts up next, then got up to her bathroom. “Morning.”

“The sun isn’t even up yet, princess”, the magicat answered with a groggy voice.

Blondie turned to stare back. _She’s still calling me that._ “You’re not sleeping either.”

“Guilty.”

They went about their business separately: Catra stealing whatever book to read something, while Adora surprisingly got to meditate in the middle of the room. The curtains were all opened, reveling the room with 6:30am light from the Sun not visible on the horizon yet. It made for a calm atmosphere.

That is, until the feline couldn’t take it anymore. It felt like a false solitude to her. “You meditate?”

“That’s what I’m doing, yes.”

Then she felt stupid to try having a normal conversation. “Oh, sorry, forgot you don’t waste your time with _mortals_.”

Adora took a deep breath, as if she had been expecting the comeback at least once. It is a wonder on itself that they aren’t by each other’s throats already, much more in the same room. “Perfuma… she, uh, recommended I do this a while ago. When I’m stressed, I mean.”

“ _You_ are stressed?”, Catra scoffed.

Little bits of orange light passed through the city’s buildings, making their way to the apartment they are in and warming the fallen angel’s eyes when she opened them. The blue shone with the unnatural light of its own, but also turned some green from the Sun. She looked like a goddess, and Catra wondered her story for just a second. The story of the deep scars on her arms and legs. The story of her now hidden wings turning black. The story of why she needed to get on meditation to probably cope with something.

On the other side, Adora couldn’t keep her eyes away from the feline either. The way the sun basked her golden and blue eyes to its full color. The way her tail was passing the sheets behind her. The way the orange light caressed her bruised skin and made it almost beautiful, but perhaps it really is. It is the mark of her unbreakable spirit, after all. Even if her soul left her, and the scratches on her neck are still concerning. 

Adora’s golden hair cascaded by her shoulder, as she tilted her head slightly and looked away first. She couldn’t process how strong the woman in front of her is anymore. Not when she’s such a weakling. “I’m sorry for yesterday.”

“You better be.” Catra kept analyzing her, before sighing her stress away. “But… for which part?”

“For all of them.” Blondie shrugged. “I’m weak, Catra, _really_ weak. I let myself get immersed in your emotions, not realizing it was just my hunger talking. I’m not… trying to make excuses, please believe me. I’ll just- I’ll just stay away from you.”

“Why?”

The fallen angel frowned back at her. “Why? Because, uh, because I can’t trust myself.”

“So, my opinion doesn’t matter here?”

“Of course, it does!”

Catra lidded her eyes, then rolled them. _Why am I doing this again?_ “Then I say you stop pity-partying and take responsibility for your actions.”

“Ahm… That’s what I’m trying to do…? What do you mean?”

“That’s you running away, dummy.” She sighed. “Look, do you still want me?”

“Do you want to break the contract?”

“Answer my question first.” A very visible vein popped out of the feline’s forehead, as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Adora stared at her for a while, before answering clearly. “Yes.”

“Then let’s make a new deal.” Catra grinned, finally getting to where she hoped to. “Instead of me being your slave-”

“What?! I was never going to make you my slave-”

“ _You and I_ will be a partnership”, she finished, disregarding the comment in-between.

“Wait, partnership?” Adora backtracked.

“You need me to tell you about Micah.” The magicat pulled out her only card, the next would be the hard one. “And I need you… to deal with Shadow Weaver.”

 _I was going to anyway…_ “And then? What happens after?”

Catra smirked, flashing her sharp canine out. “What? Miss me already? You sure get attached quick.”

“Well, _you_ told me I was running away, so… I guess I’ll just keep chasing you.”

That got a blush to brownish cheeks, ‘seemingly’ out of the blue. _Whyyyyyyy?! Stupid body! Stupid demon!_ “Do what you want”, she grunted.

Adora smiled a big goofy one. _That’s good, right? She doesn’t hate me?_ “I’ll go- I’ll go make us some coffee… I mean, if you want one…?”

The magicat watched the blonde idiot hastily getting up, as a foreign type of warmth filled her chest that she blamed on the Sun. The type that could really burn her this time. “Yeah, uh, three sugars, no milk.” _Imagine if she purposefully puts milk in it to get me drunk…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, I couldn't make them fight this time. Not yet...


	8. Why ?

Adora’s apartment is _rich as fu-_ , Catra realized. The blonde’s bedroom had already been something, if compared to Catra’s old attic with spider webs in every corner and window; although that was just her usual case of neglected kid. But Adora's space of the living room connected to the dining table and open complex kitchen really spoke to how this is New York, and it shouldn’t be cheap to have this much space in an overcrowded _famous_ city. Adding eleven people to it didn’t even seem to squeeze anyone on the sofas.

“Finally!”, Glimmer accused the last one to arrive from the dinging of the elevator. She didn’t wait for them to make their way through the hall, choosing instead to teleport the few steps of it. A little squeak was heard before Frosta got steadily put to seat beside the Queen of the Forth Gate of Hell.

“Girl, it’s too early for you to be this anxious”, the now twelfth member grunted.

Perfuma coughed softly across the room to get the attention, as she played with the only living flower Adora hadn’t killed yet. “It’s almost noon, Frosta. Maybe you should work on your sleeping schedule…?”

Mermista scoffed, putting her feet up on the wide and rectangular dining table. “Says the one coughing marijuana.”

“Ooohhhh!” They high-fived.

“I’ll have you know, it is really good for meditation.” Scorpia tried to defend her girlfriend, but only earned more giggles and a silent ‘I bet it is, huh’.

“Okay!” Glimmer stood up, staring right at a certain magicat asking a fallen angel if demons and angels can get high. The answer is yes, by the way. Not that it really matters right now, no. Or does it?

“I called you all here today, because we got new information on my father, King Micah.” She flexed her fingers on the table.

Castaspella- sitting in front of her niece- leaned with her hands on the table as well, but with her fingers interlocked. “Are we talking about conflict here?”

“Possibly. We still have to hear what Catra can tell us of his situation”, Bow clarified. He looked at said girl, as all eyes in the room turned together to focus on her, while most of them also finally understood what the human is standing there for.

Catra downed the rest of her fifth cup of coffee, and gave it for Adora to put in the sink. They exchanged brief glances by the ordeal, remembering each other of their new contract. “I guess I’ll just say what I know, and you can ask more specifically later. Just don’t come at me with truth spells or whatever, dear demons…” She still couldn’t believe angels are working together with the creatures of the dark, as she studied the couple of a scorpion and hippie girl. “Angels and cis human.” Sea Hawk is way passed out on the couch though. “Those things _hurt_.”

“And how can we know-”

“They won’t be necessary”, Adora interrupted an unconvinced Mermista. “Catra and I have a contract, so I will be able to tell if she lies or gives half-truths.” That was a half-truth already, considering the human contractor- is she even human anymore? Didn’t have a soul when they bargained each time. Therefore, the girls don’t hold any immaterial bond. But there are only four people in the room that knows that. The fallen angel just prayed for them to keep quiet.

Glimmer sat back and looked at her husband, who gave her a quick nod to their silent conversation. Catra watched the couple, before sighing. _Okay, yeah. I can play this._

“Well, let us hear it then.” Castaspella turned to look over her shoulder at the magicat.

“Sure. Name is Catra, like Archer-”

“It’s Bow.”

“-just threw me under the bus there. I grew up with this…” _Keep it sarcastic, keep it sarcastic._ “Lady, Shadow Weaver.” A few shocked breaths were let throughout the room, seemingly questioning if they heard the name right. “Yeah. Guess she has a reputation, huh. Anyways, _Micah_ is her apprentice. She took him in… twelve years ago? About so. And his name isn’t Micah anymore, it’s Lucifer. He is a twenty-three-year-old, cocky bastard, who _refuses_ to shave his little chin hairs.”

“Okay, first off: don’t talk about my dad like that-”

“Shouldn’t you be asking about the whole Lucifer thing instead?” Adora looked away, while defying her pink-haired friend. She also sipped on some water casually, for additional don’t-give-a-damn effect.

“It’s because of a tradition in Bitch Weaver’s coven, but with actual useful meaning.” Catra didn’t wait to explain it already. She used the same gaming analogy she did to explain it to Lonnie before, and they got it with further circling back.

“How come we never heard of this before? Demons have a strong bond with the witchery community”, Castaspella inquired.

 _Lonnie knew about it though. Oh, yeah, how did she know about it?_ “Ah, only their coven can perform it, because, like, only Shadow Weaver could lead it so far. Or at least that’s what I heard from other coven’s gossip.”

“We’re trusting _gossip_ here?” Frosta dropped the comment.

“It’s what you _get_ , kid.” Catra mindlessly examined her nails. “Lucifer is the name Micah stole for his coming-of-age ceremony.”

“What do you mean ‘stole’?” Bow tilted his head to side, voicing everyone’s curiosity.

The magicat closed her hand in a fist. _Ah, shit._ Then eased it, to brush her short hair back. _How did I ever worry about that again? It’s so stupid, God._ “Never mind it. It’s not important.”

“We can take a break if you want, Catra, but we’re really desperate for information here”, Perfuma tried to reason.

Said girl looked at the flowery angel, sensing something to be missing on the woman. Although she shrugged it off. “ _Ugh,_ fine. It’s just that the _tradition_ is for the family to come together and give the child another name, but with the child’s opinion this time too. So they can own themselves, you know? Shadow Weaver and I had actually agreed for Lucifer to be _my_ name, when I was younger, but things change, I guess.”

“Uh…” A certain scorpion lifted an awkward pincer. “I have a question…?”

“What?” Catra snapped, but the woman didn’t bat a second eyelash for it.

“I’m kind of a little confused- not that you don’t explain it well, no. That analogy with gaming was really good! They say the really smart people are the ones who know how to teach it-”

“Does she always spiral like that?”

“Yep”, Adora answered.

“Ah, sorry! Gosh, I’m sorry to ask you this, but… Are you Shadow Weaver’s daughter? And why did you keep talking like you aren’t part of their coven then and, uhm, I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer.”

The magicat analyzed the angel up and down; this one seemingly not hiding anything. _If_ anything, she is way too open. “I am not her daughter.”

Adora almost flinched from the hard voice, remembering the whole ordeal they had went through together, not even two full days ago, and the few cracks she saw of Catra’s mind. She also still has a clear memory of the girl saying ‘It’s my _mother’s_ car’.

“She didn’t take me in legally either, if that’s what you’re thinking. And I was never part or hers or any coven. The Lucifer thing…” Catra gritted her lip on the unscratched side. Her injuries are taking longer to heal for some reason, considering they would normally be all gone with a good-night’s sleep and, well, witchery. _Right, I haven’t taken care of them yet-_

“Catra?”, Adora called.

She coughed awkwardly. _Ah, I feel like I am not really here right now. The memories…_ “The Lucifer thing was from one of the many afternoons Weaver decided to give me something, then break it later for her amusement.” _I hate my own mind._ She refused to see pity being directed at her, so she closed her eyes. “Anything else you wanna know? Anything you can actually _use_?”

“Yes. If dad is a twenty something right now, what is he doing with his life?” _Wrath’s voice. Glimmer. Kind of a spoiled demanding pitch._

Catra opened her eyes again, focusing her stare at the sparkly queen. “He’s an active member of Shadow’s Coven, aspiring to be a wizard of the inner circle. Or that’s what Shadow Weaver tells everyone, but he does everything she asks either way. About his social status, he has one girlfriend, that midget Flutterina-”

“What the fuck is wrong with you and people’s heights?!”

“Nothing, you’re just funny sized.” Catra flashed a quick and very much fake innocent look at Frosta, who rolled her eyes far back- it just had to have hurt her skull. “And he was a popular kid when we were in school, I guess. He still hangs with the same cracked people.”

“We can use that!” Glimmer slapped one hand on the table and pointed the other at their informant. “We won’t even have to deal with Shadow Weaver. Although I _will go_ personally punch her later. Where do they usually hang out?”

“Before that…” Perfuma imputed very softly in the conversation, as she took a step to make her presence known. “Don’t we also want to know how the King of the Forth Gate of Hell- only sorcerer amongst demons and captor of lost souls- regressed time and seemingly lost his memory, ending up on this Shadow Weaver’s hands?”

“Yes. Miss Catra- may I call you that?”, Castaspella inquired.

The magicat smugly crossed her arms over her chest. She still got an ich from the flower angel’s behavior, but… _Eh, not my problem the girl is nervous with her own ‘friends’._ “You may.”

“Thank you. So, you’ve known Micah for how long exactly? Can you remember any little moment of him doubting his own mind or with constant loss of memory? It can be anything from forgetting where he put his keys, to some important date; it just has to have been constant, at least three times a week.”

She did not need to think about it long. “Twelve years, and no. He always had an annoyingly photographic memory and carried a smug ass around, rather not doubting himself at all.”

Castaspella fell quiet, while everyone waited for her take on the situation. “That… I’m thinking resurrection here.” Somewhere in the room, one of the angels flinched for only the senses of a feline to catch. “But he still could be faking it all. We can’t jump on anything before actually seeing him.”

“Then let’s. Go. See him!”

“We will, babe.” Bow gripped his wife’s shaky hand. “You were saying where they usually hang out, Catra…?”

“It’s not like I followed him around, dude. I only saw them when I passed by the Whispering Woods to pick up Weaver in the church.” _Maybe I should become a chauffeur. I got the experience to deal with boring insults on whoever got their rich ass coffee wrong. Although I don’t have a license, or ID, or job certificate… Hm, isn’t that even better? They can kill me and no one would notice. Bet that gets me right to the firsts in line, just gotta find the wrong people-_

“Catra?”

Said girl snapped back to reality again, by the same cautious voice calling beside her. “What?”

“We were talking about who’s going over. None of us has went to Dominica in the last hundred years, so it would be really helpful if you tagged along”, Adora explained.

The magicat squinted her eyes, moving slightly away from the fallen angel winning ground on her. She took a deep breath then. _Okay, back to- back to… Ha… I’m so tired._ “I was already planning on going, princess. These years, you are either a witcher or married to one in Dominica, so they would notice you the second your demon ass falls on that island. You should- Ugh, I can’t believe I’m saying this.” She looked at the pink queen. “You should possess me, and Adora become a shadow again. Someone can possess the snoring guy.”

“Sea Hawk? Nuh uh. No way.” Mermista was quick to shake her finger from side to side, in a ‘no’ motion. “He’ll get in the way, or literally blow it up.”

“You sure it’s not because you are _worried_?” Bow mocked with sparkly eyes, while resting his chin in one hand, then elbow on the table.

The girl in a mob suit visibly blushed. “ _Uuuuuggghhhhh…_ He is my ride, okay? I ain’t getting nowhere without him.”

A bubble of snot popped, and they suddenly got graced with the sleeping man now standing on the couch, who woke up with all the energy in the world. “ARE WE ON TO THE NEXT ADVENTURE?!”

“ _Uuuuuggghhhhh…!”_

Catra toned out the noise in the room, as they continued to discuss who is going to the island and who is going to possess who. She sighed and closed her eyes next, leaning more against the pastel blue wall behind her.

“You okay?”

But _of course,_ a certain fallen angel wouldn’t just let her be. _Again. What is wrong with this girl and_ my _feelings?! Now I just cringed myself._ “Yes, Adora.”

Catra seriously started questioning this idiot’s sanity, when the hand in her arm trailed up. She didn’t pull away though, neither slapped it. She let it go all the way to her shoulder, then play with the loose strands of her hair.

The magicat flinched by the hand finally caressing her fluffy ear, and she could not stop her small purr fast enough. That got her to open her mismatched eyes again, and glare them at the blonde demon trying and failing not to giggle, by holding her free hand to her mouth.

“Did you just-”

“Can you not?”

Never did someone caress her ears before. Shadow Weaver even threatened to cut them more than once. And it just left a burn on the spot, that didn’t really burn, but left her rather empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have some research to do on dissociation, but just know it will be a discussing topic here  
> not that I meant to represent it with this chapter


	9. You don't trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 3k words wow didn't plan that

“Can we talk for a sec?” Adora asked, but didn’t wait for any kind of answer. She pulled her arm along the hall, all the way to the gaming room with a ping pong and pool table, minibar in the corner, another large Smart TV, with rainbow pouf chairs scattered around.

Catra finally glared at the hand tight around her upper arm, after remembering herself to ask Adora where she keeps her credit cards. She would give them back eventually. _Or not, the fuck I care._

The fallen angel seemed to be on her own mind space too. Motioning them to the balcony and closing the door for further privacy. Catra took her time looking down the city though. “I’ll bring you sightseeing another time, okay?”

“Sweet, so I can ditch again.” She scoffed, then brushed her arm out of its iron prison. “What is it, princess?”

Blondie frowned. “What’s up with the ‘princess’ kink though?”

Catra smirked in retrospect, lifting a single finger to trace the demon’s jaw. “Wouldn’t you wanna know all about my kinks now…” _Fuck, what am I doing…?! It’s these literal motherfucking eyes! Did they just flash?_

“It started with you blabbering about your _feelings._ God, those things are nasty.”

“Is that why you don’t know how to deal with them?” The demon lifted a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at her.

 _Nuh uh, I’m not thinking she’s hot with that sassy look._ “Seriously? Yesterday-”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Adora backed off. “I really suck at controlling my instincts.”

“No shit, Sherlock. Never thought of, I don’t know, _work_ on them?”

“Like you work on your feeeeee… male, female charms? Because you’re an expert already.”

Catra cackled, genuinely laughed at the sorry attempt to rephrase the comeback. “Smooth, ha.” She giggled some more, while her company watched with amused eyes, seemingly realizing something.

 _I want to know more._ “And? Why do you still call me that?”

“Hm… Dunno. Maybe ‘cause you kept acting like a shiny princess, ready to save the, well, princess.” The magicat leaned back on the railing.

“Well, when you put it like _that_.” Adora followed, putting her hands on the railing and on either side of the feline, effectively trapping her there. “But I think you’re more of a queen.”

 _I swear, this girl will never learn._ Catra squinted her eyes. “What did you want to talk about, _princess_?”

A certain and very important switch clicked back in the blonde head. “Oh, uh… Yeah. About yesterday… When you got a little angry-”

“When I thought it would be funny to punch a concrete wall, uh huh. I got some repercussions to remind me.” She lifted her bruised left fist. The tissue had gotten yellowish and a bit swelled underneath the bandages, with closed cuts on the knuckles. Just one more injury to take care of, when she got the time.

Adora made a mental reminder too, but to ask Scorpia to try healing the girl. Although the scorpion angel can’t usually do healing magic. “What exactly do you remember before passing out?”

The magicat looked away in thought. Not really thinking of what happened, but rather if she wanted or _should_ tell a demon about it.

She wanted to. That dread wall built from a lifetime of miss-placed hope and trust shook a little more, by every second she spent with said demon now. But it hadn’t been the first time it shook, and it will not be the last. Despite her though exterior, Catra- in her deepest core- wants someone by her side. Anyone, really. Except that someone, right now, will just leave her after their contract is over. There will be nothing tagging them together then. Maybe she should have stayed with Shadow Weaver, after all. The woman would have never let her go; she would have killed her first.

 _It’s enough._ Her lack of self-love talked in the end, just to have someone for the time being is enough. _She’ll leave after, and I’ll just have to find someone else. Find DT…_

The second factor: _should_ she? Adora didn’t strike to be the type to explore mortals, but demons are literally made of deceiving energy.

_Why would I care to get used? If it gets her to stick around…_

“I got…”, she reluctantly started. Something was itching in the back of her mind, something telling her this is _wrong. I’m not- What_ am _I doing?_ As her vision got progressively blurrier. _Why?_

“Catra”, a firm voice called. “I can’t risk you summoning them here, I’m sorry.”

That small sentence proceeded her sudden lack of air. _Why?_

Catra carved her nails on her chest, before trying to leave. Those pale arms were still trapping her, and they only flexed more. It made her realize that the demon is breathing normally. And the burning… It wasn’t lack of air. Some energy is pushing hers down. She needs to… get hers to go away.

Adora tilted her head and waited for the girl to figure it out on her own, while her eyes shone a brighter blue. She took the time to study the black veins slowly eating at the magicat’s heterochromatic eyes, fighting to consume it all, before retreating altogether.

“That…” Catra breathed. “Yeah, I remember.”

Blondie finally backed away, letting go of her aura. It wasn’t completely demonic, neither angelic- the part of her that is most alike with _human_ nature. “Do you know what it’s about?”

“You said so already… Ha… I will probably summon demons with it, if I let it go free. I think some Hell flames are still in me.” _One more thing to check out later._ _Maybe I could…_ “Would you answer something for me too?”

“Hm?” Adora lowered her head to try looking Catra in the eye, but the girl kept her stare down. “Sure… Shoot me.” She straightened her back again.

“What’s the Alliance? I know you are part of it.”

“Ah…” _It’s common knowledge for us, so it should be fine, right?_ “It’s just how we call the front against the First Ones. You know, the big old crazy angels?”

Catra frowned, finally looking up. “Angels? I’m not a Christian fanatic who thinks everything is black and white, but… _angels_? They are literally made out of disgustingly good emotions and children’s dreams. What could they possibly have done?”

 _Whoa, she really recovers fast._ “Just slaughtering thousands-”

“Time to go.” Glimmer blinked beside them, effectively interrupting whatever her friend was about to explain not so softly.

1318666

The _Alliance_ had settled for Bow, Adora and Glimmer to go, with much protests from Mermista, who got convinced by her lack of social skills and Bow’s rather expertise on them. Plus, she wouldn’t be able to talk a certain pink haired out of war crimes, an accomplishment only Bow has managed so far. Although Glimmer _promised_ to be civil, as much as that stretches out for her.

Humans cannot carry more than one demon inside their minds- not unless you want to drive them crazy, that is- so the ‘Best Friend Squad’, as they like to be called, will have to do.

The angels gave the humans two charms with their respective energy on them- should anything distress the group, so the couple would know. Nothing really that they carry around, just a plastic flower Perfuma took from one of Adora’s decorative vases, and a twenty-dollar bill Scorpia had on her. It shone a little at first, but returned to normal a second later.

Adora changed out of her home clothing, rather putting on khaki cargo pants and a tight sleeveless black shirt. She got Glimmer’s white sweatpants for Catra to change into, who felt immensely satisfied under the hot water of a shower, after two days wearing the same garments to bed and awake.

Although the sparkly queen did not give her time to heal her wounds, Catra made do with also bandaging up her chest, and stealing Adora’s thin black coat to wrap around her waist- just in case she gets cold or self-aware.

When the feline had glanced at the bathroom’s mirror, she realized how she has both her left shoulder and hand bandaged, then her chest to hide her unwanted tattoo there. Nowadays’ generation will only brush her off as stylish or bored teenager, but if anyone were to spot her neck scars… The cut in her lower lip, the dark bags under her mismatched tired eyes- they made her wonder what exactly a certain fallen angel saw in her.

No matter now. She only put her sneakers back on, and left without any undergarments. 

Thus, after teleporting everyone to Martinica (a close enough island), Catra saw it this time: Glimmer turning into purple ash, then winding herself into the magicat’s mind. Bow went to Sea Hawk’s, while Adora became a puddle of black ink to model herself to Catra’s shadow.

“Damn, princess… I knew you got wet around me, but that’s actually concerning.” Catra couldn’t help the free joke, giggling about. The shadow behind her got thinner by the course of two seconds, before Adora appeared in front of her, when she turned her head back around.

“And I just _knew_ you would say that-” Her smirk got slapped right across her face, out of the blue and with such force, she actually took a step back.

Yet, the magicat was just as shocked. “I didn’t- Glimmer!”

 _“I am not_ fucking _taking this right now. Get on that boat.”_

“Bow says lady Glimmer might be in a hurry”, Sea Hawk passed the word.

The fallen angel didn’t need to be told twice, going to shadow mode again.

1318666

The salty fresh air sure came back to her in overwhelming waves. Literal waves. Although she did not really allow herself to get lost in the feeling of poisonous nostalgia.

Catra gave her human companion a quick nod, once they disembarked to concrete land- to which he responded with two thumbs up and a puffed-out chest, while she rolled her eyes. They ended up in a passerby bus, then all the way to Whispering Woods already. It didn’t actually have a stop there, but they kindly asked the driver to, as the old man saw no problem in it.

The walk certainly was not quiet at all from there, because Sea Hawk couldn’t help himself and start singing freaking _sea shanties. We are on_ land _…?_

“Oh, you hear a lot of stories… about sailors and their sport. About how every sailor has a girl on every port.” He high-pitched on that last one. “But if you added two and two, you’d figure out right quick. It’s just because the girls all have a man on every ship.”

Okay, to his credit, Catra admitted the song is pretty dope. She even secretly hummed along to it.

“And it’s twiddley idle idle idle lie, twiddley idle aye…”

“It’s often times a man will leave you broken with dismay”, the magicat completed.

Sea Hawk turned around to walk backwards in the woods, grinning widely at her. “Aaaand it’s twiddley idle idle idle lie, twiddley idle aye!”

Catra rolled her eyes for the second time at him today, as she reasoned it will be a recurring theme. “There’s other things to twiddle, when the man have sailed away.”

 _“You know sea shanties?”_ , Glimmer’s voice manifested itself in her mind.

_“It’s from a girl on Tik Tok, you old hag.”_

_“Whatever. How much longer?”_

The feline focused her blue and yellow eyes ahead, her pupils deeming smaller in its circumference. The pirate fanboy continued to shanty to the rather desert forest, except…

“Hey! Mustache guy!”

Sea Hawk stopped on his tracks, waiting for the not so human anymore to catch along. “How can I be of assistance, lady Catra?”

“You stay here. I need to go alone or they’ll know I have outside support. Micah should know I ran away already.” He protested to it a little, also voicing Bow’s concerns, but she brushed it away. Her reason won by far, since they will need to be stealthy, and the guy is not exactly _quiet._ Catra got off saying she’d call for them if things went south, which she really meant and they believed- or believed in Glimmer and Adora, no matter.

The magicat got on all fours from there, jumping around the higher trees and surveying the area. Surely enough, the structure of what is left of a once wooden house appeared in a small clearing, with branches for a ceiling. And there are also three twenty-somethings smoking about, but no sign of Lucifer.

_“Watch them burn the whole forest down with another smoke.”_

_“They are witchers, Sparkles. We_ control _fire.”_

_“No real need to take the risk though. I don’t see my dad, what now?”_

_Now…_ Catra thought with herself. _Now I go talk with them._ She let gravity do its job, falling back down on the wild grass. It wasn’t smooth at all, rather to let her presence be known already.

“This ain’t an open party, whoever you are!”, shouted one of the dudes- almost faster than when she felt the ground again. They didn’t threaten further, after actually spotting who was approaching them.

“Well, well… If it isn’t our dear wildcat! Mommy sure went to pick you up fast”, mocked the only other girl there. _Flutterina_ , Catra recognized even with her hair now dyed purple.

She flinched slightly at the familiar attitude towards her, remembering to where she had willingly returned to. _Our…_ It gave her a bittersweet sense of home, and as much as she dreaded it, some relief too. At least they wanted her. “Where’s Micah?”

“Went to get us drinks, why?” The blonde one puffed out his smoke, before realizing the glares his friends gave him in return. He seemed way too stoned already. “What?”

Flutterina massaged her temples. “Nothing, Kyle, nothing.” She focused back on the feline studying them. “We don’t get involved with the coven’s shit, so just don’t drag us and we’re cool.”

“You shouldn’t either.” The brunette guy, the one who had first acknowledged her, got up to close the distance between them. “Why not just stay with us today? You know we always give you a good time…”

Catra stepped back. If it weren’t for the small reminder that she is not exactly alone in her body, she would not be able to refuse the guy. “Another time. I got places to be.” But he didn’t back away, reaching for her waist instead.

_“Catra…”_

_“Shut it.”_

“Just a quicky then…”

“Another. Time.” Catra pushed him away. She couldn’t let Glimmer or Adora experience… _this,_ she _wouldn’t._ This is something only she deserves to know about.

“Eh, no need to be pushy. I’m not a rapist.” He laughed away and back to his spot on a rusty metal ladder.

“Which shop?”

Flutterina studied her the whole time too. _Damn those fairy instincts._ “The road one, which else?” But she didn’t comment on anything, besides answering their visitor.

The magicat nodded and walked past the clearing, forcing her body not to give any ich away. Once she was far enough, she let out a breath and shook off the tension of her body. “We’ll meet him on his way back, be ready.”

_“Aye aye, captain.” Glimmer felt her frowning. “It looked like you needed the joke.”_

“Sure…” Catra jumped on a higher thick branch. Not even ten minutes passed, before some ruffling leaves could be heard. Could be heard to a feline’s higher hearing, that is. “Hey, Micah.”

The boy stopped on his tracks, looking around as if a ghost just talked to him, and effectively dropping the pack of beers he had been holding. It didn’t crack or anything, so he kept his focus on the girl casually watching him, once he spotted her. One of her arms propped her head up, while one of her legs is also bent up, as she laid on a not so close tree branch. He made the effort to sprint over. “Catra!”

“Whoa, there!” She sat up. “You are the last person I thought would miss me.”

“Where have you been, girl?! I went to your place yesterday, but Miss Weaver made me test rituals all morning, then she shut down the church? My parents suddenly went off on a ‘business trip’, which is total bullshit since they don’t _work_! So I asked around for you, and your mother drags me back to her house, telling me you betrayed us. But I didn’t know we had enemies in the first place-”

“Okay, okay! Slow down for a sec… And grabbing hair is _my_ bad habit, since when do you do that?” _Still with me, Sparkles?_

Lucifer took a deep breath, easing his grip on his hair and finally realizing his not friend had dropped from the tree. He had never showed weakness to her before, following Weaver’s teaching strictly.

_“He looks… young.”_

_“No shit, I told you he’s twenty-three.”_

_“Yeah, but… forget it. We should-_ fuck, _I can’t think right now. Get him out of Dominica. Please, Catra. I’m begging you. I need to, I need to hug my dad.”_

“Where have you been?” Lucifer sighed, after getting his act together.

Catra felt a pang in her chest. Someone is depending on her here, _begging_ her. _You will, Sparkles. I’ll tie him up nice and cute for you._ “You know, around…”

“Around?”

“Around your asses.”

He huffed. “Can you be serious for like, two minutes?”

 _Gotcha._ “You really wanna know?”

“Yes!”

“Be a good boy and follow me then…”

_“Catra, I really think he is him.”_

_“Ugh, gross. I forgot.”_

**“By the way, when did you become friends with a demon and… is that a fallen angel?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that tiktok song isn't actually original of the tiktoker Catra had listened to, but she doesn't know that- neither cares, I guess


	10. I don't trust myself, dummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahhhh I can't get Bow's character if someone pointed a gun at me (although that would be a fun experience, that's besides the point)  
> like, I get him in the show and all, but I can't write him ??!!! I don't know, it never feels right

Catra stopped on her tracks. They have about more five minutes of walk, until they reach Sea Hawk. She knows Micah is a prodigy, but what he said narrowed on _impossible._ They haven’t touched in any way. _Did we?!_ She turned to glare at him. “How?”

Lucifer cocked his hip to the side, planting a hand there. He posed just like he always does, when he knows he has the higher ground. The smirk was a bonus to irritate the girl. “I mean, I know I’m _good._ But really, kitten?”

The feline felt her left eye twitching, seconds before they finished that performance. “Double Trouble.” Only an elf can both have a connection to the immaterial world, and not get caught by other Key creatures. They are supposedly the spectators of the universe, after all. Although Double Trouble doesn’t really appreciate the tittle, and chose to not ascend like their alike.

“ _Bra_ vo! And here I thought we were pretty close already.”

She watched them do a little spiral and turn their skin back to that light green, light blonde hair swiveling about. Their bright yellow eyes opened again with a smirk still always in place. “Should’ve figured Micah would never rely on me like that.”

 _“What…_ the fuck _?!”, Glimmer exasperated._

“Oh, darling, don’t beat yourself too much. What were you even going to do with deary nii-chan? We were going pretty deep… in the forest.”

_“The Hell?!”_

_“Shh, Sparkles. I’m talking business.”_

“What did he pay you to do?” Catra caught her ‘shadow’ slowly deeming in size, so she waved Adora to stay in place.

Double Trouble tilted their head to one side, supporting it with a very sharp and long nail. “That is confidential information of my client, but I could never deny my favorite kitty… For a price, of course.”

She frowned. “Yeah, whatever. Don’t you already have all of my money from the fights? How much more?”

They approached her calmly, analyzing their prey’s behavior and response. If you can’t understand people, you can’t act like them after all.

Catra didn’t back away, she never does. Even when they reached a finger to trail her collarbone, then looked up at those entrancing mismatched eyes. _Always so mysterious with this one…_ “I have no desire for your money, and I think you already knew that.”

“I can’t yet.”

“But you will?”

_“Wait. What exactly are you two talking about?”_

“It’s got… complicated, more so, but I _want_ to.”

Double Trouble hummed, pressing that finger on her jaw now, before gently grabbing it. “Do you?”

“Name the price, DT.”

They shrugged a step back, then took out a… credit card? From _somewhere_ in their tight outfit. _That thing has pockets?_ She accepted it without further ado, examining it this way and that.

“All your money is in there, and the password is your birthday. My price is that you use it for yourself.”

The magicat’s widened eyes said it all for her, together with the high pitch of her voice. “What- You shitting me?”

Double Trouble just smiled, reasoning it would be better to give what she wanted already, not letting her doubt it further. “Lucifer hired me to keep his social appearances for him, in case you came looking for him. He and your mother-”

“My mother died when I was seven, who are you talking about?” Being ‘so much’ time apart from Shadow Weaver made her break out of the woman’s spell unconsciously. A literal one, since she could remember again that she had had a real mother before. But she couldn’t blame Weaver, not when she was the one who had begged her to do it. That was all she knew about it- the memories were taking longer to return, the more she stayed away from the witch. Although that also came with the sense of a presence following her everywhere. 

“(…) Okay… He and _Shadow Weaver_ flew away. I assume that’s Glimmer, who’s possessing you? Sorry, honey, he doesn’t want to see you.”

_“I’m not even going to ask this time.”_

“You can tell them to come out. All the powerful witchers went with Weaver.” The shapeshifter turned around waving, to give some space. Surely enough, when they looked back, the fifth capital crime and another woman stood there with their old ‘friend’. “Heh… Aren’t you the latest She-ra? The last one, I mean.”

“It’s Adora.” Blondie crossed her arms, sticking close to her contractor. What she really wanted to do was actually swipe the girl in her arms and ask if she is okay. But Catra would probably not appreciate it in the slightest; she struck more of a ‘I can do it better’ and general ‘don’t touch me’ persona. Except this ‘DT’ did touch her, and a lot. _And she didn’t back away. That dude before too… Maybe it’s just me._

“Yes, darling, you’re adorable.” They focused on the magicat again, much to the vein popping out of Adora’s forehead. “Convinced now, kitten?”

Catra giggled a little at the fallen angel’s expense. “Very, since no one jumped on us _yet_. Do you have any idea where they went, though?”

“Only that they aren’t in Dominica anymore.”

“What-”, Glimmer made her voice be heard for the first time in the argument. “What did you mean with ‘he doesn’t want to see me’?”

“Exactly what I said, honey.” Double Trouble shaped his body to Lucifer again, effectively getting a flinch out of the queen. “Sure, he’s tagging along with that degenerate witch, but the boy has plans of his own. Before you ask, I don’t know what they are.”

“Then what’s your source?”, Adora questioned.

“My actor’s gut, of course. Never wrong.” ‘Lucifer’ grinned mischievously, before their skin started bleaching back to green.

Blondie audibly scoffed, but Catra walked to them. She went on her tip-toes to whisper by the pointy ears. “New York, August 3rd.” Then finally walked away with the demonesses, not really needing any kind of answer.

Once they got a considerate distance from DT, the fallen angel couldn’t help it anymore. “What did you say to them?”

“Hm? Oh, I just explained to them how it was _none of your business_.”

“Asshole.”

“Hey, guys…?”, Glimmer called. She couldn’t make her legs walk anymore, and shielded her face with her hands. “Where- Where do we go from here…?”

It was heart-crushing for Adora to study her friend. The sparkly queen has always been the one to plan ahead, to even make her alternative if necessary. For _her_ to ask to do? “We find them! We never stopped looking, Glimmer, and I definitely won’t now that we have a-”

“A what? A _lead_?! He doesn’t want to be found, Adora! He will just continue to erase every trace we catch on him!”

“So? Are you going to give up?” Adora glared at her now. “I won’t.”

“Okay!”, Catra said it clear, before Glimmer could bombard them more. She looked at the fallen angel. “Adora, that’s stupid.” Then back at the other demoness. “And you are just pity-partying.” Both demons could only stare incredulously. “As much as Micah acts like a completely lost puppy around his master, I agree with DT that he has his own plans too. He always had. And we can also assume Bitch Weaver isn’t only up to running away, or she wouldn’t have sent Micah’s parents and other witchers to wherever. Especially the powerful ones. It’s too risky and drags attention to move a whole coven. They are setting some kind of stage...”

By then, Adora and Glimmer glanced oddly at each other, while Catra put a knuckle to her mouth and kept thinking it over. “Adora sounded like she had baggage with mother- Ugh, with _Shadow Weaver._ ” She dropped her hand. “Could she be preparing to strike you down?”

“I mean…” Blondie frowned. “Yes, but, rather than me, she would go for Light Hope first.”

“Definitely”, Glimmer agreed. “Actually, I’m not even sure she would care for Adora after.”

“And this ‘Light Hope’ is…?”

“A First One, the leader of them”, Adora answered with a bitter taste down her throat.

Catra nodded. “So, common enemy. Yeah, I know how to find them.”

“How?!”, the pink-haired demanded. The other demon waited patiently in retrospect.

She sighed, gripping her hands in fists beside her body. “We call them, obviously. What century do you think we are?”

1318666

“Guys… Are we really doing this? Just, you know, checking in… In case you can also already hear the police sirens after us.”

“ _Adora_ , explain to your archer friend _again_ , how the police here are made of witchers and they fucking know not to wander near Weaver’s property.” Catra rolled her eyes far back in her head, that it almost hurt to distract her of the utter goody-two-shoes man beside her.

“Why do _I_ have to explain it to him? And I don’t take orders from mortals-”

“Are you fucking serious right now?” The magicat proceeded to glare at her, but Adora didn’t meet her gaze. “Ugh, you’re worse than that other kindergarten friend of yours.”

Blondie decided to stare back, uncrossing her arms. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“What is there to get?! You pouted all the way from reuniting with shanty combo, to finally finding the house on foot!”

“Maybe if you weren’t so busy throwing yourself at _every single person_ we met!”

“What part of ‘none of your business’ didn’t you-”

“Okay!”, Glimmer interrupted. She normally would have continued to eat the popcorn Bow and Sea Hawk bought, just enjoying the treat of drama, but they have more pressing matters at hand. A possible war, that is. “Adora, stop being jealous of a girl you aren’t even dating. That’s sociopathic, babe.”

“Wha-” The fallen angel reddened from it, but not a good type of embarrassment. _Who the hell said I’m jealous?! Am I…?_ “You know what? I’ll just go get it myself.” She turned her heel on them, quickly opening her wings to not hear another word. Although she will wish to have heard them. Catra specifically, but the feline didn’t shout after.

“Ah, silly me! I forgot to tell you about the barrier!”

“What… barrier?” Bow asked much scared of the answer, high pitching the sentence.

“Hm?” Catra smirked with her canine pointing out. Glimmer was already yelling for Adora to come back- not knowing where this ‘barrier’ is, so not wanting to risk teleporting right into it. “Just something that can suck any _mortal’s_ life away in exactly 3.5 seconds.”

Bow’s chin fell to touching the grass, as they watched some kind of bluish aura surround Adora. The magic glowed strong for said third and a half seconds, proceeding the fallen angel’s scream, and she fell for the second time. But not figuratively now.

“No worries, lady Adora! Your loyal pal is coming!” Sea Hawk didn’t get far, because Glimmer did teleport to get him back this time. “Or not!”

By the whole ordeal, the magicat amongst them couldn’t help it anymore, and cackled already. “Did you- Oh my God, did you see her falling like a shot down bird?! I can’t-”

“Adora! You good?!”, Bow shouted. They can’t really see her state from the distance.

Catra can, and she did after calming down. “She’s… What the actual Hell-” But she ended up laughing even harder, holding her tummy to try and steady her breath.

“What? What is it?” Glimmer jumped up and down, trying and failing to see it clearly. They could only manage a figure slowly getting up… A very small figure, with very small… wings. “What the- Adora, come back!” The figure tripped on something, as more laughter filled their ears.

“She can’t- Ah, why don’t I have my phone right now?!”

“That’s why we are here! Stop laughing and tell us where exactly the barrier is!”, the sparkly queen demanded.

“My comrades, it appears that lady Adora-”

“She’s got it! Look!”, Bow interrupted the human.

Surely enough, the fallen angel ran to them. She stopped to catch her breath then, supporting her little hands on her little knees. “There’s… There’s a… Ah, there’s some kind of spell protecting the house.” And an acute voice to top it all.

Catra is doubling over in the ground now, while the others rapidly blink to the… situation. “You’re… smaller”, Glimmer voiced their thoughts.

“Stop laughing!”, Adora child-like yelled to the giggling spreading to everyone. Her little cheeks couldn’t have gotten redder.

“But you’re… so… _cute_!”

Sea Hawk coughed awkwardly, trying to hide his own amusement. “There is nothing to be ashamed about here.”

They were making it too ease for the magicat to have the time of her life. On the other hand, Glimmer finally made to exam her friend, seeing how her shirt is being used as a short dress now, and her blonde hair is loose. She’s still using her combat boots though, and they are _huge_ on her little feet.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes! Thank you for asking!” Blondie glared at Bow, who was only giggling at her high pitched voice instead. 

“Ah…” Catra got up, but started laughing again, when she slightly glanced at the miniature of the demon she summoned.

“Why didn’t you warn me, asshole!”

“Hey! No foul language, young lady!”, Sea Hawk scolded. Adora just looked incredulously at him, and he backed down. “Yeah, sorry. Force of habit with the little ones back home.”

“No, he’s right.” The magicat smirked. “Kids should learn how to respect adults from a young age, princess.”

“Ugh, I’m not talking to you anymore.”

“Silent treatment, really? How very _childish_ of you.” Suffice to say, she started giggling about again. But even Glimmer got on the wave, catching herself only by the glare returning to her.

“Sorry, sorry! Is she even going to turn back by herself though? How do we reverse this?”

“Eh, it should run its course”, Catra answered. “Demons don’t have life force, so the spell must have absorbed your dark energy instead. Be grateful you have plenty, or we would be talking to your essence right now. That would be a pain to secure, until you gathered enough dark energy again.”

Adora only crossed her arms with an annoyed ‘huff’. _God, she’s even more stubborn like that._

“Come on, princess. Want me to give you a piggy back ride?” Blondie surprisingly nodded, walking over with her tiny bare foot after taking her boots off, and up the feline’s back, once Catra crunched down. “Heh, I could get used to looking down at you.”

“Only if you’re sitting on my lap.”

That. That was really something to hear from such an acute voice. “Weak ego much?”

“Nah, I’m just messing.” Adora dropped her forehead on the brownish shoulder, while they started walking. Catra isn’t exactly wearing a shirt, so there is a lot of skin to touch… “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“I have a mantra, you know. For when my instincts start kicking in. It always worked before, so I don’t know why I lose my ground with you. I’m sorry for trying to get into your business. You don’t have to believe me, but I know it isn’t my place.” _I do want to have a place in your life, but you wouldn’t want to hear that. Yep, I was jealous._

Catra thought about it a little, purposefully letting anxiety grow in the girl. She broke when those tiny arms squeezed around her harder. “What is this mantra of yours?” Although she still couldn’t help but speak more ‘adult like’ with her in that state.

“Huh? Oh, nothing much. Just two words, really. It wasn’t-”

“What is it?”

Adora gulped her insecurities. Glimmer and Bow had already criticized her enough about it; she really isn’t up to be lectured again.

“I promise not to judge. What is it?”

 _Screw it._ “’You failed’.”

“Say again?”

“My mantra is ‘you failed’. And you can judge, I don’t care.”

The magicat scoffed, right when the trio ahead stopped walking. “You can go in! The spell only works one time!”, she shouted to instruct them to keep going, then looked over her shoulder at Adora. “I’m not _judging._ Just don’t think it’s the healthiest way to be thinking, much less when your emotions are taking over. But I get it.”

“Do you?”

Catra focused back to where she is going. They are only a few steps away from the green-house beside the main house now. “I think so.”

Adora reasoned she wasn’t going to get a further explanation, so she didn’t push her luck more. There is something else she wants to know anyway. “So! Care to explain how we didn’t get shot down by the spell, the last time we were here?”

“Because we came by the _front door_ then, obviously.”

“(…) Did you just use me as a test-run?”

“Hm… _Allegedly_ , I always wondered what would happen to a demon. But you can’t prove anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm sorry I can't keep up with the two-time per week updates anymore. If I write enough again I'll let you know, but for now, updates will come only on Wednesdays. Please let me know what you think of the story so far, I really need the incentive right now


	11. I’ll break the cycle for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know that I'm not getting further with glimmer's part of the story. I'll explain everything at some point, sure, but I don't plan on narrating her struggle
> 
> ALSO I think I should have said this in the first chapter, but I personally don't like putting content warnings bc I feel like it spoils the plot. that said, this will only get darker from now on, so be aware you might be reading something you can't bargain for  
> if you must know, the character death tag is there for a reason and it won't be an accident

The group scattered everywhere to look for Catra’s cellphone, while miniature Adora sat quietly in the living room and drank some apple juice. They said she should focus on getting her energy back, but it didn’t stop her from glaring at them doing all the work. It certainly didn’t help when Glimmer gave her the refreshment she found in the kitchen, earning not at all hidden giggles from a magicat passing by.

“Found it!”, the feline shouted from somewhere in the house. Which they found out was upstairs, when she jumped down soon after, and with Bow on her trail. 

“Great! Let’s call him!”

“Uh… Sorry, babe, but shouldn’t we meet up with the rest of Alliance first? And, like, discuss it? Aunt Casta-”

“Aunt Castaspella can suck it”, Glimmer interrupted her husband without further reasoning. “I am calling my father. Give me the phone.” Uncertain chills ran down her spine, as she held her palm up to Catra. She just wants to hear his voice again, really. The rest of the world and their meaningless wars can wait.

Catra shrugged and unlocked it for her, before going to sit beside Adora on the couch. “The contact is saved as ‘Bitch’s Personal Fuckboy’.”

The sparkly queen didn’t even have it in her to argue anymore, so she quickly found the number to dial it already. She at least had mind to put it on speaker, as it rang through their silence. Sea Hawk heard his own breathes thrice- the other line picked up.

_“Took you long enough.”_

Glimmer’s voice caught in her throat, and Bow went to hold her free hand. She couldn’t move, couldn’t really speak all the things she thought over the years. If she had her doubts about the ‘Micah’ they found in the woods (Double Trouble), they were nothing compared to the bored tone she heard now.

Catra sighed loudly. “You didn’t exactly leave a note, dude.” Beside her, Adora got up to wrap her tiny arms around Glimmer’s leg, motioning for her to focus back. She still seemed lost. Sea Hawk could only cross his arms and frown about, trying to be there for his friends in a distance.

_“Fair enough. Are you home?”_

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” The magicat kept studying Glimmer, who gave her a faint nod to fully take the strings. “We’re gonna have to set this straight first.”

_“I thought you were gay?”_

She rested back on the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “What part of me says that? So I can correct it.”

_“Hm… Snarky. I know you would never change yourself for someone else’s standards, much less society’s. And I also know you are not alone. Care to introduce me? Ah, is my ‘daughter’ there?”_

“D- dad?!” Glimmer finally found her words again, but only silence followed. “What-”

_“Sorry, hon. Unless you meant ‘daddy’ there, I ain’t your father.”_

“You-”

 _“Demon King Micah died about twenty-three years ago”_ , he interrupted her again. The air in the room turned colder and colder, as the boys in it were already silently crying. Two of the girls didn’t want to accept it for the life of them, but strangely weren’t surprised at all. Maybe they expected it, maybe they got used to the delusion.

_“You really never gave up, huh. Now you can finally let him go. You’re welcome.”_

The reason didn’t really matter, once Glimmer let the phone fall to the ground.

Catra gritted her teeth, losing sight of the girl in another blink of her mismatched eyes. She picked up the phone, instead of running out the house like Adora. “I’ll talk to him, you guys can… Yeah.”

Sea Hawk nodded, following Bow to another room. Once she was alone, the magicat also walked upstairs for further privacy. “Are you friends with DT? Because you guys sure love to put up a show.” She turned the speaker off on the call, then put the phone close to her cheek.

_“Maybe… But I knew they fancy you more. That’s why we are talking right now, isn’t it? Or they would have told you I changed my number, like they were supposed to.”_

Catra went all the way to Shadow Weaver’s bedroom again, looking out the shattered window in front of it. When they were searching for her cellphone before, she didn’t really let herself realize her surroundings, much less think on them. Strangely enough, that sense of someone following her didn’t drag inside the house, as if the place is protecting her- or trapping her, depending on your point of view.

“Then why hire them?”

_“I didn’t, your mother did. She surprisingly still has no idea of your relationship with them.”_

_And if he didn’t tell her…_ Deep in the forest surrounding the house, a black type of bird flew from inside it and away to the clear sky. She looked closer, yes, _look closely._ What part is missing?

“Weaver is not my mother. We know she is planning to finally strike Light Hope down. What is your part in it, and why do you need my help?” _It’s actually just a guess, but he will bite it._

_“(…) My ever clever little sister. Miss Weaver was the one at fault to never see your potential.”_

“Cut the ass-lick.”

_“Why? I know you secretly always wanted to go on a mass.”_

“Micah-”

_“I know. I don’t have much time either. You’re alone now, right? My spell-”_

“Tell me.” Catra couldn’t greet her teeth harder. She heard a sigh from the other line, much too contrary to her impatience.

_“Shadow Weaver doesn’t just want to get revenge on Light Hope. She’s going to cast a curse on her, draining all her angelic energy forever.”_

_Fucking finally._ “Why?”

_“She wants to become an angel herself, to fulfill the contract they made two decades ago. If you want to know the whole story, ask your demon friends for once. Glad you made friends, by the way. What was her name again?_ _Entrap-”_

“That’s enough.”

1318666

Catra found Adora on the backyard of the house, laying on the surprisingly green grass for a haunted place, and panting for air. She looked down at her, making a shadow on the rosed face. The lack of energy must be really taking a tool on her, if she couldn’t even run a few steps away from the house.

“Hey, Adora.”

The fallen angel caught enough of her breath. “I need to- I need to find her.”

“Sparkles?” Catra humored. “Or Micah?”

“Glimmer-”

“You failed again, huh.”

Adora widened her eyes and sat up, as the smirking magicat rounded her and crunched down for them to be face to face. She still had to frown up, because of the huge height difference. “I didn’t. He died before I was even born.”

“Princess…” _Maybe I have a grudge._ The feline smiled big, clearly sarcastic. She is out of the house now… the rotten flames can catch her again. _But it’s also for your own good._ “You know what I mean. Didn’t you promise to find him?”

“Where exactly do you want to go with this?” Blondie got up, fisting her little hands.

Catra didn’t, only stared with amusement and made to rest her cheek on her knuckles. Her tail swayed slowly behind her. “Me? Nowhere. I’m quite tired already, you see. I want to know where _you_ are going after this.” She lidded her eyes, while the girl in front of her thought about it.

Adora sighed, combing her hair back. “I’m not going anywhere either, don’t worry-”

“So, you weren’t planning to go after Lucifer, regardless of him not being Micah? Or preparing new strategies to find someone else?” Calling the guy by his witcher given name felt bitter in her throat, but she decided to fully cut her tides with his coven. And that included whatever memory she held of Shadow Weaver.

The fallen angel looked away. _What does_ she _know about it?! How we made him a grave ten years ago, but never visited it. How Angela abandoned Glimmer not even a year after she lost her father? How we made the Alliance to find_ him _, not to fight against fucking bored angels?! How I only met everyone because of Mermista thinking I would be useful…_

“Oh, I know _all_ … about it. Blink twice if I’m right, but what good are you without your contribution to the cause?” Catra made a come-hither move with her finger, to which Adora stood still to, so she just pushed the child body down already and it tripped back on the ground. _God, she’s weak._ “I mean, that many ‘friends’? It always goes one way or another to attention starved pesky people.”

Adora scoffed. “Attention? You think this is about _attention_? I literally came to this world with the core of fucking _justice_ , but fell when I thought I was doing just that! And demons don’t have a meaning for life! I got trapped, okay?! And now…”

“Now you need someone else to follow.”

“What- No! It’s not about… It’s not-”

“What is it about, Adora?” Catra dropped her arm and tilted her head to the other side. _I know you’re watching me._

“It’s…” For a moment there, when the little fallen angel held her dress/shirt where her heart is, she could see a faint blue light passing her eyes. It looked dull, not at all her usual bright. “It’s about being alive… I can’t die, Catra. Angels can’t… die.”

The magicat sure was hoping to get some truths out of her, for both their sakes, but that was going somewhere else entirely. And to see her in a kid’s form saying it- all the more morbid. “You want to?”

Adora smiled softly. “Yeah.”

1318666

It was way in the afternoon already, when they got back to New York. Demons don’t necessarily have to eat material supplement, so it was Sea Hawk who had to remind Catra for them order something. Which ended up being simple burgers and a _lot_ of fried potatoes, per her request.

Once the Alliance gathered again in Adora’s apartment, the hostess was about eleven-years-old in body age, and her shirt makes for a very short dress now. Catra didn’t miss the chance to get the not so little anymore, but still smaller than her, fallen angel to sit on her lap. Although the sneaky pale hands kept darting to her food on the coffee table.

“Stop stealing my fries!”

“You said I could eat them!”

“I said you could eat the _burger_ , princess.”

Adora pouted. Catra rolled her eyes. But she got a pass to her fries too.

“So!” Bow said from the dining table on their left, while the TV is on their right, and the main couch is between them. “Micah-” He sighed, closing his eyes for a second. Glimmer left him the control of the situation, going to wherever instead, after dropping them off. But he can carry this for her, of course, _always._ “Lucifer wants us to help him steal the angelic energy Shadow Weaver will steal from Light Hope.”

“Is it a possibility that he wants to become an angel himself?”, Castaspella questioned.

“It’s the _most likely_ possibility, yes”, Catra provided. Adora moved a little in her lap, silently reminding her they have plans of their own now too. _I know, I’m only giving them something to keep everything on track._

“Just- Remind me again why are we discussing this? And, uh, what are we discussing exactly?” Frosta jumped down from the kitchen island, since the apartment is an open concept. “Isn’t it a good thing to take down Light Hope? Why would we risk ourselves to help him, if Shadow Weaver is already doing the job?” She looked at the fallen. “I’m sorry, Adora, but not all of us had the luck to be born an angel. I’ll only call my people to fight against the First Ones.”

Mermista was the first one to nod, taking her feet off the table. “And what guarantee do we have this Lucifer isn’t worse than her? His _sister_ vouching for him?”

“I’m not-”

“Doesn’t matter, kit-kat. You grew up with him either way.”

“Well, _I_ think we could all use a moment to think this over. Maybe have some tea?” Perfuma glanced around with her arms outstretched. “Babe?”, she asked Scorpia, who beamed to prepare them her personal recipe.

“What is there to think, Perfuma?” Castaspella sighed, massaging her temples. “My niece is not taking parting in any of this. I’m afraid she won’t even meet us for a while-”

A hoarse laughter interrupted her, turning all heads to the magicat on the armchair. Even Adora frowned at the maniac action. _Jeez, princess. I told you I would help you, didn’t I? Have some faith._

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She giggled some more. “Wait- no. I’m not sorry. You guys are stupid.”

“Why is she still here in the first place-”

“Like, Lonnie freaking _shivered_ when she saw you back in that playground. All high and mighty ‘Alliance leaders.’” Catra didn’t pay Frosta any mind, instead tightening her grip around the demon on her lap. “I get the whole ‘not wanting to risk our lives on something you should only have to gain from’ thingy. Except you will actually lose _everything_ if Shadow Weaver becomes an angel.”

“Are you holding information on us?”, Castaspella inquired with a glare. She leaned forward on the table, intertwining her hands above it. “Because that would be the only plausible explanation for us to lose against _one_ angel. And a human-made one at that.”

The feline cocked her head to the side innocently. “What information? You really don’t know?” She looked up at Adora. “I thought you had history with Shadow Weaver?”

“I do… But nothing that could wipe out everyone.” Blondie confused.

Catra sighed and got up, after Adora jumped down. “Ah, my bad, I didn’t assess your level of ignorance correctly.” She walked to stand by the head of the table, with her back to the balcony and its warm breeze hitting on.

Mermista scoffed, while Sea Hawk fidgeted in his place beside her. Frosta rolled her eyes, but Castaspella didn’t bother with the sassiness. The angel couple whispered about how they should all really have some tea. Yet Bow remained quiet, and with his head down for a while now.

“First of all, that bitch hates demons. Lucifer said something about a deal she made with Light Hope and the angel broke? That’s how this whole mess started?”

“It… It goes deeper than that, but yes”, Castaspella confirmed.

The magicat put the tip of her fingers on the table, flexing her hands with her weight on them. “Okay, then that deal must have been about getting rid of some of your kind annoying her. All she ever researched about was on how to drain you and use the energy. There’s more to it, I know there is. And she is _not_ going to stop there. You really want to take that risk?” She held her gaze on Mermista. “By the way, Shadow Waver is not the only one besides these ‘First Ones’ who are after you, little mermaid. And it’s not to _kill_ you. That would be a blessing, if you fell to their hands. Demons are born from human malice for a reason.”

“Do you have any idea how old we are? We know-”

“ _Then_ , again, you’re stupid.” Catra smirked at Frosta. “Or did you consider Shadow Weaver joining them after getting the whole _uncountable_ power of a high angel? Hm? Because that would be a new level of naiveness, honestly… I mean, you thought they would only get high with it or something?”

“This is why I fucking suggested us to take a break”, Perfuma cursed under her breath. One of the few who thought it through, and blocked out Frosta loudly arguing with Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a *sad* one-shot tomorrow if you wanna check it out


	12. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear the chapters' names will make sense in the end

Catra plopped herself on the bed with a very annoyed ‘huff’. “How can you old hags let a kid have so much voice in the argument? That Frozen girl could really learn to _listen_ sometimes.”

The Alliance finished discussing what to do from here half an hour ago. They stopped all the theories only when Bow had slammed his hands on the table, clearly frustrated over them getting nowhere. Frosta had graciously pointed out she still won’t risk her masses, not without a sound plan at least. And she refused to get behind Lucifer either.

Even with the teenager-looking dwarf tantrums, though, Bow had stolen everyone’s attention. His want to find his wife written all over his face, so they called the meeting off. Castaspella and Mermista promising to investigate the First Ones whereabouts.

“I’m not old.”

Catra lifted an eyebrow at a certain fallen angel. “You know around forty is already old for humans, right? The youngest demon I ever met was past their hundreds. And angels are even rarer to be born.”

Adora walked with a grin to the feline’s lap again, folding her legs on either side of her. “I know a thing a two about that… I was there, after all.” She put her hands around the furry neck, as her shoulder-length blonde hair fell in front of her sparkly blue eye.

 _There…?_ Catra supported her weight back on her hands, lidding her eyes to the black dress/shirt hitching up the pale legs. _What… Is this, like, okay? Fuck, I’m going to Hell. Why did I even consider it…?!_

“Then how old are you?”

If Adora realized her starring or inner monologue, she sure turned her grin to a full smirk. And just to add some spice, she reached down to whisper. “I’m twenty, baby.” But she didn’t let Catra contemplate on her life choices again, instead surprising her on gathering enough energy to get an usual young adult body back.

It did the expected trick to bleach red on the freckled cheeks, as Adora’s dress resumed her tight shirt, so she slowly grinded in only her underwear. Only once too. “Surprise…”

Catra let out a strangled noise, before pushing the pale shoulders away- they didn’t budge. She took in how the blonde hair got longer, almost to the middle of her back, and as such, her frame more punctuated with hard muscles. “Get- get off.”

Blondie pouted, but with hidden mischief in her eyes. “Awn… I’m not cute anymore?”

“That’s not- I wasn’t-”

“What _were_ you thinking?”

The magicat bit her lip, refusing to hold the stare. She felt her canine tearing on the not-healed skin there, before a hand held her chin. Its rough fingers forced her lip out of its cage, as she grabbed the pale wrist to try to pull it away. It didn’t budge either. “I’m not doing that!”

“Doing what?” Adora tilted her head with very clear fake innocence. Although she changed to caressing the freckled cheek. “Hey, can I… Can I kiss you?”

Catra’s mismatched eyes lost all its tell-tale… life? Her body still screamed frustration and maybe even desire, if Adora was so bold. But her mind sure ran the opposite way now, even with her smirk trying to hide it. “Huh. Who taught you about consent? Was it Arrow boy? He seemed like the type.”

“What consent?”

She rolled those dull eyes. “Consent on doing, you know, _things_ to other people.”

“That’s a given. And you didn’t answer me.”

 _It wasn’t_ ‘a given’ _to me though?! What the fuck does she think was that alley… situation?_ “You want to kiss me?”

Adora traced a finger down her jawline, using it to lift her chin in the end. She got closer to an inch away of closing the gap. They shared a stare there. “Do you?”

Catra brought her free hand to the demon’s waist, pulling it forward. “Answer me first.” _Why does she always gotta ask back?_

“I do.”

The magicat moved forward, yet pass the pinkish lips, and to hoarsely whisper by her ear. “Then you’ll keep wanting.”

Blondie audibly grunted and pushed her down on the bed. “Fucking tease.”

“ _Me_?!”

Adora eyed her down. “What is it?”

“What is what?”

“Why don’t you just give in?”

Catra frowned. “I ain’t no submissive, bitch.”

The fallen angel leaned forward, letting her hair fully cascade one side. _I’m pretty sure she would like that too, but that’s not the point._ “Why aren’t you stopping me then?” She supported her weight on her elbows, by putting them on either side of the furry ears.

“That’s…” Catra sighed and closed her eyes. “Fuck, why do you always need to know ‘why’?”

“Because I want to know _you_.” Blondie lightly kissed one of the closed eyes, silently pleading for them to open again. They did, although lidded.

“ _Why_?”

Adora rolled her own eyes. “Fine, I kind of like you. Happy now?”

“’Kind of’?” The feline smirked, showing her canine out.

Not one to give up just yet, the demon caressed her thumb on the freckled cheek. “Want me to show you?” Except the shiver that run through Catra told her enough to back off, so she finally got up.

“Sorry”, she whispered by her pink divan a few steps away from the bed, pulling her forgotten caqui cargo pants there on.

Catra sat up on the edge of the bed again. “Adora.”

“Hm?”

“Really, why do you like me? Why do you… care? I thought you said you didn’t want anything from this life anymore.”

Adora turned to her. “I don’t know. You are just… a mortal.”

“Seriously-”

“Let me finish! I… We don’t know each other that well yet, but I know you are strong. I know you have… This is a very prejudiced saying, by the way. But I know you have ‘demons’ hidden in that strength too.” She pulled her hair to tie it up. “And I know you are a mortal, a kind of life I will never experience or understand. A 실험 on top of that, so I can only imagine what human society has thrown at you for someone else’s amusement.

“I do not have any interest for life anymore, that stays the same. If anything, I never had a will to live for myself in the first place. Ah, what I am trying to say here is…” Adora bit her lip. “You have everything I wasn’t born with. The will, the strength, the _goals_. I _admire_ you, Catra.” She kneeled between said girl’s legs. “It just so happens that it runs a little deeper than that. It makes me want to reach out for you.” _Touch you._ “Do I need to tell you how beautiful you are?”

Catra held the stare, although with a blush creeping her cheeks. “Do you always have that speech ready?”

The fallen angel giggled softly, then whispered with as much honesty, as if telling a secret. It shouldn’t be one, after all. “You are beautiful.”

 _This goofy bastard…_ Catra caught the pale chin and kissed her slowly. It surprised both parties how everything seemed to fall in place. Their sighs, the slight tilt of their heads, their bodies too numb to focus on anything else.

She brought her other hand to the pale cheek, bringing them closer. Then opened her mouth a little to nibble on the pinkish bottom lip.

Adora gripped her waist closer too, while her other hand pulled below Catra’s thigh. She lidded her eyes before involving tongue in the kiss, earning a small moan from the other girl. It felt slow and caring, all until the feline started shaking. She pulled away and gave her a kiss on the cheek instead. “What is it, love?”

Catra sniffed and looked away, some tears welling to her eyes. But, again, she would never let them fall. “I can’t. Sorry for leading you on.”

“Catra”, the demon called. “Talk to me?”

She heavy sighed in return, fisting one hand to carve her palm with her nails. “’S fine.” Except the smile she gave did nothing to convince Adora.

“Nothing about this seems fine. Are you scared of me?”

“Ha! You do know you are, like, ‘pretty’, right? Have you ever even met a hellhound? And where is all that talk about me being strong now?” _Stop, no, I need to calm down._

“It didn’t mean you _have_ to be.”

“Why the fuck do you envy me then?!” Catra pushed the demon away.

“Listen-”

“No, _you_ listen!” She stood up to look down at her. “I didn’t have a choice, okay?” _I didn’t._ Memories of a faceless feminine figure came to her mind, as she pushed them in front of a speeding truck. The time had been a rainy night of blood and screams, yet she willed it away like it never happened.

Except _it did happen_ , reminding her of something else. _Someone_ who’s been watching them the whole time.

 _Right._ “No, but you _do._ That little speech of yours was pathetic, spoiled-brat level.” _It really wasn’t._ “You were right, by the way.” She brushed her hair back. “You _are_ weak. So, no. I am not scared of you.” And laughed with imbued sarcasm. “Why the Hell would I be?” _Is this what you want?_

Adora studied the feline up and down, before getting up and towering over her. “I did not mean _physically_ strong, you know.”

Catra widened her eyes for a second, then huffed. She walked to the window and stole a glance back. “Let’s see. You want attack magic, right? There’re a lot of subtypes for it too, but I…” She brought her thumb to her sharp canine, pulling on the skin swiftly to draw a deep gash. The dark red liquid spread itself through her palm, as she put it on the surface of the window’s glass. It shouldn’t take much to explode glass from inside out, and it soon enough did.

“I do blood magic.” _I’m not apologizing for forgetting, and you’re not pulling her with you._

Adora watched, not realizing her jaw hardening. The glass that spread by all her bedroom, it made her cover her face quickly, but it still left small cuts on her raised arm. When she looked again, Catra had her bloody palm up at her direction.

“Wanna try? I am lacking two days training, after all.”

“That’s- You can-”

“Yes, Adora. I can explode your body from inside out. Want to. Try?” A raged gleam passed by the mismatched eyes.

“Blood magic… Catra, that’s just… inhuman. _Wrong_.”

 _You are not human, idiot._ Catra reasoned the fallen angel would not take the offer, so she brought her cut thumb to her tongue, licking the blood there once. “And?”

“And?! You do know that you trap the soul with that kind of magic? You’d be putting someone on an endless loop for all eternity!”

She smirked with the afternoon sun forming shadows on her face. _Oh, I’m well aware. It’s not fun for me either._

“Not just that, princess. I can also call on them and they become my little puppets. Hm… I don’t recall catching a fallen angel before…”

“Can you stop? I know you are not like that.”

“Like what?” Catra got closer, pulling on Adora’s shirt with her clean hand. She painted the pale cheek red with the other, then left the girl after a quick peck on the lips. “I’m going out. Don’t follow me.”

1318666

“(…) A myth?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Catra leaned down to take the first shot on the pool table. She made sure to put her bottled-up frustration on the cue, as the billiard balls scattered all around, but only one fell in the high left sack. The magicat bit her tongue lightly, hoping to had at least sacked two.

“A… myth”, Lonnie repeated for her brain to catch on. “Blood magic being psycho-manic is a myth. Are you going to elaborate that, or do you just expect me to believe you? Because I’ve seen stuff, Cat, and it’s not looking pretty for you.”

Said girl took her second shot, aiming for the lower numbers and per the game’s rules they chose. “Any kind of magic is borderline psycho-manic.” Then watched her second ball falling into the middle left sack. “Even simple spells like blowing wind and cute healing magic have their price, and I have never seen a witcher kindly asking for resources. They just take and take and take and, the more you take, the more powerful you get.”

She prepared to take her third shot, although her bruised _hands_ started to act out and she winced. It didn’t hit the right spot to make the ball go on a 450 angle, as it only went forward to the wall. “Tch, human society might have gotten technological and, well, advanced over the years. But that just means we have to use _more_ stuff to hide our traces. The Lone War never ended, after all.”

“So? Blood magic still goes beyond any other kind.” Lonnie positioned her cue to get in the game too. “Besides inanimate objects, everything with a soul or immaterial energy would permanently suffer from it. They say it kills a human’s chance to reincarnate, and torments creatures made by the Key for all eternity. I’m not even gonna bring up the physical pain.” She took her shot, effectively stamping her first point, before stealing a glance at her friend. The brunette leaned on the table again.

“You saying you wouldn’t be pulling my guts out?”

“No, I am saying space spells can also do that. And _they say_ they are the most beautiful kind of witchery.” Catra watched Lonnie sacking another ball. “Blood magic can attack your immaterial world, yeah, but that’s it: a _possibility_ , not certainty. You can’t just do it because you want to, you have to be way more powerful for that. It depends on it falling on the wrong hands like any other magic.” The Droméas scored more for the time being. “There’ve been only two recorded cases of trapped souls, and they trail back to two thousand years ago. It’s not even a sure thing it _was_ blood magic.”

Lonnie stood straighter. “Can you? Access the immaterial world with your blood, I mean.”

Catra rested her hands on her cue, then her chin on top of them. She blinked once. “Yes.”

“You tried it to know that?”

“Yes.”

“Cat… _What exactly_ did you try?”

It was still Lonnie’s turn, but the magicat took the shot for her. The number eight ball fell. “I think you already know the answer.”

She left Eden’s bar. _Yeah, come along. I’m not asking for Weaver’s help this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just checking if anyone's into snk/aot here bc i'm writing a cross-over with shera


	13. 2

Catra wandered New York’s night busy streets for a while. She kept kicking the same rock all the way back to Adora’s apartment. When she got there, she looked up the glassy building and felt an overwhelming type of energy winning ground on her. It wasn’t Hell flames this time, but rather the weight of a trapped soul she had been ignoring. It didn’t scream or anything, like usual. It was just… _there._ Watching, studying, waiting… For what?

“What do you want, M-”

“Catra?”

Said girl turned around, surely spotting a fallen angel there. “Hey, Adora.”

“You came back…”

“I said I was going out, not ‘leaving’. Or… did you not want me to?”

Adora studied her, completely oblivious to the other presence around them doing the same. “Why would I want the girl I like to not come back? I’m not a one-night-stand demon.” She smiled sweetly, despite the flirt.

“You aren’t?” Catra lifted an unconvinced eyebrow at her.

Blondie giggled. “Okay, yeah, I am not _anymore._ You kind of closed my eyes to everyone else, I only want to look at you now.”

The magicat scoffed. “You’re such a sap, that’s what you are. I don’t need half-hearted catch phrases-”

“I meant it.”

They held it each other’s stares. Some passers-by had to round Adora with her full shopping bags in the sidewalk, but didn’t bat a second eyelash at Catra. The feline only felt a hand on her shoulder, that isn’t really there and no one else can see or feel.

“Then you are stupid. Weren’t you judging me just a few hours ago?”

Adora shrugged. “Nobody is perfect. And perfection would be boring.”

“I thought you would be more of a ‘there’s a line we don’t cross’ person.”

“Who would draw that line?”

“I don’t know. Majority morale?”

The demon took a step closer. “Who says majority is right?”

“Then draw it yourself.”

“Don’t you already know I don’t care for this world?” She smiled.

“Then why are you fighting their enemies?!”, Catra nearly shouted, swinging an arm back to whoosh away the trapped soul.

The demon cackled out of nowhere, even throwing her head back too, by the force of her laughter. “I don’t know... Because I fucking CAN’T DIE!” _She_ fully shouted. “It feels a little better to do something for someone else, if I can’t do **the one thing that I want for myself!** ”

Catra had no response to that, so she did what she knows worse of. She reached forward to take one of Adora’s bags, then interlocked their free hands. Giving it a tiny squeeze. “You bought booze?”

“(…) I bought booze.”

1318666

Neither of them wanted to get back in the apartment, so the fallen angel suggested her ‘special place’ for them to hang out. Which just ended up being an old rooftop like any other good New Yorker should know about. The nice view of the city and sitting together by the edge of the building did the trick to set the mood on getting waisted.

Catra carelessly walking with a random bottle of wine in hand, only centimeters away from falling to her death. It only amused a certain blonde demon more.

“I thought you’d be telling me you’ve never brought anyone else here by now.”

Blondie took a sip of her pure vodka, having no idea of the brand either. “Hm? Why?”

“You know, like those cheesy romance movies. When the guy brings the girl to see the sunset at his secret spot.” She put her hand holding the wine to her chest, then pointed the other ahead for dramatic effect. “He says something like ‘I never brought anyone else here before… My dead mommy used to bring me here when I was misbehaving, so she could spank me until the sun came too-”

“That is _definitely not_ how it goes.” Adora giggled.

The magicat smirked, before doing a little spin that had someone else’s heart stop for a second. “My version is better.”

Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe that’s just how they are going to be from now on. No matter the reason and foreseeing relations, Adora got up to get closer to what- _whom_ her heart or intoxicated mind pulled her to.

“And the couple would be kissing right about…” She caressed a certain freckled cheek. “Now…” The demon leaned down to leave a kiss beside her lips, whispering the three-letter word.

Catra’s ear twitched by an interesting sound, rather a whole sentence being said somewhere. She looked around the open apartment’s balconies, finally spotting it coming from someone’s television.

 _“Yes, we are here today because of it. First off, there have always been conflict between certain factions. We all know this. Except, sadly, it goes deeper than that.”_ The speaking guest of the reporter stopped to hold her partner’s hand. _“The whole witchery and Key community, even some bold normal humans have been at war for as long as we know of this world.”_

Outside noises have always overwhelmed her, so she keeps them toned down. For the broadcast to had caught her attention… And the information that it held.

“Catra?”

Said girl lifted a hand to silence the fallen angel. She gritted her teeth next. _Why do you want me to hear this?_

 _“We call it The Lone War”,_ the other guest added. Catra widened her eyes at the statement, with the alcohol washing all out of her body.

“Adora- Oh my God. Adora, they are telling them.”

“Who is telling what?”

She stared back at those blue eyes. “Someone is finally speaking up about The Lone War.”

Blondie blinked a few times. “You mean, uhm, oh shit. You mean sharing it with all humanity? That’s- That’s stupid! Why the Hell-”

“I don’t know! Let me hear it!” The magicat tried focusing again on that exact TV, except a number of other people had also turned theirs on that channel now.

_“My name is Spinerella. This is Netossa, my wife. We are high angels of the Resolute Faction.”_

_“We came here to share something that has being going on for thousands of years, all by the darkest corners you wouldn’t possibly want to turn. With this undimmable late announcement, we are going against powerful forces to tell you it’s not getting any better.”_

_“For everyone who has a part in this war and is watching this, stop bringing others down with you. We are aware some might disagree with us, but we think humans have the right to know.”_

_“You say it’s a war, but who is fighting who?”_

_“It’s called The Lone War because it’s everyone for themselves. There are many theories, but my guess is that it started with the First Ones’ beliefs on cleaning the world of demons. Then a witcher saw profit in it; a mythic wanted to protect its land; an elf double-spied for both parties and upcoming ones; the dwarfs worked things under the table, and so on. At some point, they fully separated themselves from the sense of community. Nowadays, you would be blessed to have a group backing you up.” ‘_ Netossa’ explained it.

_“Do you know what the end game would be?”_

‘Spinerella’ exchanged glances with her wife. _“Anyone who joins it wants only one thing: power. Whether it’s to heal their dying family, or to get rich and never worry about anything. There are even the ones who are just after building a reputation.”_

_“Doesn’t matter anymore, if the angels or demons win. There are already other conflicts building up by this second. It’s no different from humanity’s capitalism and other concepts of society, but… Yeah, it fits more for a war since you have to kill someone per week. Or torture them. And they always cover their traces, like a game nobody shares the rules with.”_

_“For the more powerful ones, it’s really just a game.”_

Catra let out a long sigh, crouching down and holding her head to think. “The fuckers pulled that ‘humans deserve to know’ bullshit. They didn’t explain everything though, since nobody actually knows every side.”

“But, really, why?!” Adora bit one of her knuckles. “Don’t they know how this will only gather more bored humans to the board? Stars, did they at least tell them how humans are usually used as discardable pawns?”

“They didn’t”, the magicat realized. “They didn’t! That’s it! This is being coordinated by someone... They want to bring over more masses.”

“(…) Did they say what kind they are? What faction?”

“Yeah, angels and from the Resolute.”

“That’s a neutral one… But I remember Mermista… _Shit,_ fuck!”

“What?” Catra got up.

“Mermista did a job on them a month ago. I remember she said there were a lot of arguments going on about closing an arrangement with… Fuck, where are so behind!” She started chewing on her nails, already pulling her phone to warn everyone. “It’s Light Hope. She’s coming back to play.”

1318666

Adora sighed on the phone, effectively hanging up from the call.

They are back in the apartment, while Catra looked down the city by the window she broke. The glass shards are still scattered everywhere, but neither of them cares. Her feet made cracking noises when she moved her weight from one foot to another.

“And?”

“Mermista was already searching for Shadow Weaver with Frosta, so they will be coordinating this too. Since Glimmer and Bow are off radar. Perfuma and Castaspella are working some humans. Scorpia and I are to stand by for the time being.”

“Why don’t you lead too?”

Blondie looked up. “Huh? Ah, no, I’m the muscle.”

The magicat squinted her eyes at her, just as police sirens sounded past the street. They hadn’t turned the room’s lights on, as Adora stayed in the shadows, and the feline shone by the moonlight mixed with red industrial lights.

“Right. I noticed this before but, what about you is different from them? I know there’s something there.”

“I mean… I’m younger? Like, _way_ younger. Uh…” She coughed awkwardly. “ _The_ youngest, actually, between both angels and demons. And everyone in the Alliance is at least a hundred years old.”

Catra blinked a few times. “How did you end up with them?”

Adora finally walked the steps out of the dark, also stepping over the broken glass. “Well, I don’t want to brag, but I was quite powerful for a newborn.” She flashed her cockiest smirk down at the cat girl. “I am even more now. The strongest of them, if I can say so myself.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The feline was not impressed at all. “But why them?” She watched her contemplate the question for a while.

“You know, I’m always answering your questions up front-”

“I am not telling you anything back.”

Blondie rolled her eyes. “Just one? I swear it won’t be too personal.”

Catra studied her again, then crossed her arms over her chest. “Sure… But I might just not answer it honestly.” She smirked.

“Wait, really?” The demon practically skipped a few times, completely disregarding she may be lied to. “Okay, okay. Let me think! Hm…”

“Don’t take too long or I’ll change my mind.” _This idiot._

In the meantime, Catra tossed her phone away, tired of all the speculations forming by the minute in social medias. None of them came close to the real thing so far, but they will get there. Eventually. Maybe also realize Governments can’t protect them, that would be a fun chaos.

No outside community has ever joined hands with human society. Some humans had tried to learn witchery before, just to bring the teachings back to a mass class. They never made it, either stopped by an ‘accident’ or got fully converted in the _other_ system.

Even if new generations want to change that, it’s the older who dictate the rules. Nobody had ever dared to flip the board- until today, that is. Although it’s not at all interested in the well-being of normal humans.

…

Adora was still thinking hard on her question- bringing her hand to her chin and everything- so Catra decided to finally take care of her injuries. She got a nearby pot plant, a cup of water and her pocket knife out. After mixing dirt with a little bit of water, she made a thick brown paste to put on her wounds. The pocket knife was to open the cut on her arm again, so it would bring adrenaline down her body.

“επουλώνω.”

“You’re doing Greek healing?”

“Is that your question?”

“No!”

Catra crossed her legs on the ground, watching the tissue slowly close itself. The brown paste turned concrete before falling off and her skin appeared only red underneath. She cleaned the blood with the forgotten bandages, then went to take care of her left fist.

“Oh! I know! Do you know your birth parents?” Adora asked once she was all healed up, even doing something about her bruised lip and nail cuts on her palms and neck.

The magicat visibly flinched when getting up though. “How is that _not_ too personal?”

“Is it? I thought you wouldn’t care since…” _Since you used to call Shadow Weaver your mother._ “You know…”

“Nope.”

“Ah, come on! It’s a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question-”

“Except it’s not.” Catra glared at her, but really past the girl and onto a flash of unnatural light going about. She took a deep breathe to close the immaterial gate more forcefully. The light vanished.

“How so?”

“Now you’re just going around it.”

Adora pouted. “Please?”

 _Nuh uh._ A fun idea popped inside the feline’s mind instead. “You want to know me? How ‘bout I show you how _I_ see myself this time?”

The demon didn’t fight at all to be pushed down on the bed. “As long as I don’t end up in your soul collection…”

“You scared?” was just the right incentive.

“I got nothing to lose, baby. And it looks like the world is ending too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it takes world chaos for them to fuck
> 
> you can sue me for the cliff hanger, sorry


	14. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora's friends are just messing around here, please don't come at me for joking about stereotypes
> 
> in case anyone gets confused- DeadlySkater is Frosta, the other nicknames are pretty self explanatory

Adora’s skin was firm but smooth under her calloused hand. She traced it along the hard muscles of the demon’s stomach, feeling them flex by the second their kiss got more heated. Although Catra made the effort to break apart and look her down from on top of her.

“Hey, Adora… You okay with going up…” She wandered her hand almost to her chest, caressing the ribs there, then down to her waistband. “What about here?”

The fallen angel reached over that hand, pressing it inside her pants and on the moister building there. She panted with lidded eyes. “I’m yours for tonight.”

“ _Just_ for tonight?”

Adora grabbed the girl’s chin with her free hand. “Next time, I will be the one taking you.”

That was only sex talk, so Catra wasn’t sure if the fallen angel actually meant it. She wasn’t sure if she wanted it either, even with the chill that ran down her spine. Regardless, she leaned down to whisper back on her ear, and fully cupped her pussy. “I think you’ll still be begging me the other way around, princess.”

“’Still’?”, Adora breathed to which Catra only smirked.

The feline kissed her harder- that forceful way she knew to taste someone else- but she pulled the hand inside her pants away, to rest it on the small of her back and motion it up. She bit experimentally on her lower lip, earning a low moan before going down to her neck. Never one to do ‘kiss trails’ or whatever, Catra went right to sucking the skin on her pulse point.

Adora sighed loudly and by the familiar sensation, although it felt more special this time. As if it meant something. She followed the tingling caresses of a hand making its way to her breast, when it got under her sports bra and teeth sank in her shoulder. “Ah!”

“You like that, huh.” Catra sat up with her nails on Adora’s thigh. “Take your clothes off.”

“Not much for foreplay, are we?”

The demon grinned and took off her shirt and bra first. No rush needed, of course. She gave her… partner? A slow peck on the lips before going to the edge of the bed, and making quick work of her pants and underwear this time.

Catra wrapped her arms around the pale waist, biting on her earlobe. “I want you on your stomach.” She pulled her hair tie the rest of the way off, since it had been falling off already.

Adora turned around and combed her hair back. “Whatever you want, kitty.”

“Won’t you want to call me something else?”

“Like what?” Blondie arched her back, fully pressing her chest on the sheets and showing her ass up. She crossed her arms on the pillow and rested her right cheek on them, while looking sideways at the girl.

“Ma’am?”

The magicat traced her nail down the pale back, as she also felt the shiver that it caused. “I like that. Hm…” That hand went between pale thighs, motioning them apart. “Want to say that louder?”

Adora felt on cloud-nine already, she would obviously comply to anything asked of her. Although she had imagined the position they are in, the other way around.

“Ma’am, please…”

“Please what?” Catra leaned over to whisper on her feverish ear. She flattened her hand on the pale stomach, faking to be going down and never passing that hip line. She figured Adora is a beggar long ago, but it’s still fun to tease.

The demon hid her face on her arms in return. “Please fuck me.”

Catra bit hard on her nape without warning, to which she earned a startled squeak. “Don’t look away from me.”

“Hm…” Adora complied and turned her head again, but with a blush all over her face now. She trusted her hips up a little on the girl holding her. “Please fuck me, ma’am.”

The feline acknowledged her own smirk at the same time Adora moaned from her hand finally going down. “Good girl”, she purred. Her tail wrapped around a pale thigh, keeping it apart from the other.

If Adora’s labia were already wet before… “Ah!” They easily made way to Catra’s slipping finger. After she retracted her claws, of course. The demon had totally forgot to ask her if she could do that, by the way, and it felt _so good_ to have her pussy stretched by the second finger. “Ha- Catra!”

Said girl grasped the feverish neck with her free hand, squeezing just a little amount. “Yes, princess?”

“Fas- faster… Please- Ah!”

Catra has already been trusting hard from the start, but she wouldn’t help her that easily. Not when she could press on her clit with her palm instead. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that.”

That grip on her neck tightening a notch, Adora’s breath caught briefly in her throat. She got overstimulated with the sense of being trapped there; by the fingers pressing on her pulse points, by other fingers pumping in and out of her and curling inside, by the girl holding her down on the bed. She almost teared the sheets then, but kept her lidded blue eyes fixed on the most beautiful person she’s ever seen- Catra staring right back, with her own type of emotion flashing her mismatched eyes.

“Fuck- I hate… Ha, I hate you.”

The magicat could only awe at the sounds Adora is making, especially the hoarse moaning. Like she could flip them over anytime- she _can_ , which made it all even hotter, as if submitting herself and still holding power.

“I think you kind of love me right now. And I _love…_ fucking you from behind. Fuck your pinky pussy.”

Catra finally sped up and added a third finger, as she panted on the reddish ear. She also moved her left hand to flick the swollen clit instead. It let Adora breathe better, sure, yet the more stimulation down there made her loose her words. Blondie only whimpered to her legs wanting to close involuntarily, but that tail proved to be quite strong- she actually screamed Catra’s name when she came over the white sheets.

The demon panted, then flinched from the fingers being pulled out of her without care. She turned to lay on her back again, watching Catra experimentally lick the juices dripping down her hand.

“You taste good”, she stated with a shit-eating grin.

Even with the cockiness and thoughtless care with her body, Adora still found her so beautiful like that. The moonlight shone both of their bodies to be seen in the dark of the room, and her cum on the girl’s hand kind of sparkled like a real-life painting.

Catra realized the marks already showing all over the pale body and she didn’t miss either, how Adora’s naked form is there almost glistening for her touch- her touch _only_. At least for tonight.

She trailed harsh hickeys to taste the demon’s center, letting her hair be gripped in expectation too. _It’s just for tonight, yeah._ But it isn’t even midnight yet.

1318666

Adora woke up with a strong sense of accomplishment, like she didn’t have anything to worry about in her life. Except when she turned over, she didn’t find a certain magicat to cuddle with. Blondie opened her eyes a little and there really isn’t anyone else there.

“Catra?”, her groggy voice called. No one answered, so she stretched her body before getting out of bed. _That asshole. I wanted cuddles…_

The demon examined herself over on her wardrobe’s mirror, seeing how no sex mark had been strong enough against her regeneration span. She can never get a tan because of it either, but she really wanted to hold at least one shoulder bite Catra had given her.

_Or maybe the finger marks… That was new, I’m usually the one doing it._

Adora pressed a control’s button to make the curtains cover her windows all the way. Although there is a window missing- more like shattered- and the sun still warms the room, since the curtains are white. She went to check her phone next, but… There are some pressing news she has to share with her friends first, she can deal with war matters later.

‘ **Who died and put us in charge?!** ’ read the name of the group chat. She scrolled down the 3709 unread messages too, effectively ignoring them.

Fell4her69: I GOT TOPPED

.

MynameisPerfuma: Did you enjoy it?

.

.

DeadlySkater: CALLED IT

Sea-ra: Adora you had ONE JOB-

YourQueen: u can’t be serious

DeadlySkater: PAY UP MERMISTA

TheSaneGuy: 4 real tho?

Fell4her69: YES! ME! ALL NIGHT!

Castaspella1379: *Pretending I lost my phone again.

FreeHugs: That’s great, Adora! And do you need help finding it, Casta?

YourQueen: SDFJKSFJLJWDLIQF

TheSaneGuy: damn even Casta knows how to be gay Adora

Fell4her69: how am i getting laid by a woman not gay?

TheSaneGuy: you’re the buff one and u got topped by a LITERAL CAT GIRL

Sea-ra: LOUDER

DeadlySkater: i told u guys Catra is mean

YourQueen: yeah but i thought she would just be a brat or m

Fell4her69: oh definitely

MynameisPerfuma: Then how?

YourQueen: lmao even Perfuma doesn’t understand

“Tell them how I even made you beg next.”

Adora audibly squeaked away from the breath tickling her ear, almost dropping her phone in the process. “Catra!”

“Hey, Adora”, the feline purred hoarsely.

“I thought you were gone!”

She rolled her mismatched eyes then. “Again, did I ever tell you I would leave? I was just in the bathroom, dummy.”

“Right… Heh, you scared me there.”

Blondie walked to her wardrobe, pulling some boy-shorts and loose shirt to put on. She tossed her cellphone for Catra to catch on the bed. “Glimmer seems better though, and Bow. Or they just felt better to mess with me.” _Sea Hawk is the only one who would have defended me… My pal left me sinking._

Catra sat crisscrossed and tossed the demon’s phone behind herself, after checking the time: past 1 in the afternoon. She hadn’t realized she spent over an hour in that bathroom…

_The magicat woke up to a pale back, having her own arms wrapped around its waist. Adora was still sleeping soundly, so she quickly moved away and almost fell off the bed. “Whoa- shit!” She caught herself though, and let out a heavy sigh._

_Flashes of last night came rushing themselves between her thoughts, as she covered her burning face with one hand. No, she had never fucked a demon before, but it was still odd to feel embarrassed after so many other things she’s done before. Especially since their night had been mostly vanilla, and she was dressed through it all._

_Catra hastily stood up and closed the bathroom’s door behind herself. She hadn’t let Adora leave marks on her either, so only a tired girl stared back at her on the mirror. “It’s fine. It’s not like… I like her or anything. Or maybe I do…” She looked down at her fingers that had been inside the demon before, and imagined the sensation again. The sense of really_ being _with someone, not used- that had been a first. Adora wanted to know her, after all._

_“Ah, shit. Fuck.” Although it awakened a lost feeling of fear, one that she hasn’t felt since… Since her mother…_

_She likes Adora, that is for sure now. Even a little more than a simple ‘crush’, as long as the fallen angel looks so beautiful and entrancing, at the same time she makes Catra want to punch that sassy smirk away. Except that brought a burning feeling up her throat, while she coughed miserably to try and make it stop- a familiar dense red liquid painted her hand from it. And it wasn’t from her nails carving her neck this time._

_She fell on her knees, finally reasoning it isn’t a psychological problem. The magicat reached the sink with much needed will-strength, turning the faucet on and to cascade water. Since she couldn’t really speak, as her air ways are slowly being flooded in the most excruciating form, she touched the water with her bloodied hand and used blood magic to guide it to her chest. The water floated in the air like there wasn’t gravity around, making its track to practically punch her chest._

_She can breathe again now, but blood magic is_ painful _in any way it’s used, so she doubled over and threw up in the toilet. Mostly blood forced its way up her throat in that nasty pace._

_The presence of her mother, right. The hole she left in Catra’s life and memory, although the feline was the one who had actually caused it. She couldn’t control it then; she still can’t control it now._

“What do you think?”, Adora snapped her back to about an hour later.

Catra blinked a few times, realizing she hadn’t been listening to the demon at all. “Huh?”

Blondie frowned at her, before getting close to sit on the bed too. “I was asking if you want to go out for lunch. Is there something you want to talk about? You seem a little… out of it.”

“Yeah, sure. I actually want to see how much DT put on my credit card too. And don’t worry-” She interrupted herself with a fist of coughing, but did her best to hide the blood that spilled on her hand. “Sorry, don’t worry about it. I’m just tired of fingering you all night.”

Adora didn’t notice it. “Oh, yeah. You ate me out too, so maybe you’re not hungry?” She only giggled, when Catra slapped her arm in return and got up to leave already. “I’m not ready yet! Hey! You’re really leaving without me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually team top adora, if you hadn't caught up to that already, so i have absolutely no idea if the pussy time there was good or not
> 
> if you have any suggestions, let me know and i might just rewrite it to your taste

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or sincere criticism give me fuel to write! So if you'd kindly feed this starving soul...


End file.
